Shining Fairy Precure!
by AGStudio9
Summary: (Fanseries) The kingdom of fairies, Fairyre, had been attacked by the ghosts. Yet three small familiars managed to escape to the living world, hoping to revive the legendary warriors, Precure. But with growing mistrust between the team, it's doubtful they'll be able to save the kingdom, or even themselves.
1. Alison

**Author's Note - Hello! So this is my first precure fanseries, and I'm really excited to be posting it! I don't read that many other fanseries, so if you notice that my work seems similar to another author's then please point it out so I can work to make my work different from theirs. I'll try to answer all reviews, but I can't promise I'll be able to respond to every one.**

 **I do not own Pretty Cure, I only own the characters and story (this applies to all chapters)**

 **As always reviews are appreciated, and I hope you enjoy!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **Chapter 1 - Alison**

 _It was sudden, as sudden as waking up ever is. One second you're in the realm of sleep, and the next, you're here, in the world of wakening. More often than not people get woken up by something, say an alarm, another person or a jolt of pain._

 _Despite this, just waking up, that small feeling that happens every day, is truly impossible to describe, as it is so hard to remember._

 _However, she remembered it distinctly, as her eyes fluttered open and her head lifted off the pillow._

 _She had woken up, hadn't she? But why? It was the middle of the night, far too early for anyone to wake up, and most definitely not someone of her age._

 _She seemed to comprehend this too, as her pupils once again grew dazed and she lay back down to rest._

 _Yet something stopped her. An invisible, mystical force which compelled her to sit up, wondering what in the world could be causing it._

 _She looked around her simple room, searching for the source with only the moonlight to guide her eyes._

 _It took not two moments for her to notice it, a small, butterfly like creature with rose wings reminiscent of Fey from storybooks, which had a small magenta jewel right at its center, replacing a thin body._

 _The creature Shone with beautiful pinks and roses, beckoning her forward with a caring gaze._

 _She slowly approached it, her bare feet prancing through the carpet. It flew just above her desk, illuminating it's milky surface._

 _She observed it dancing as she came close, seemingly pleased with her mystified interest._

 _She reached out her hand to touch the creature, to bring it close. As she did, a strange feeling welled up inside her, as if she was on the verge of her destiny, just as a hero of myth._

 _As her hand was moments away, the creature retracted, as if it had suddenly changed its mind. It gracefully soared into the open air through the doors of a balcony, to flee into the night._

 _She ran after it. Wait, don't go! It was so close, yet she could not reach it. She extended her hand outwards, just a little further…_

The air around her suddenly began rushing upwards past her face, as her mind came back into clarity.

Below her, the concrete was rising, getting closer, closer, so much closer, coming up to slam her in the face.

It was so slow, feeling like an eternity of falling, but also too fast for her to comprehend.

She shut her eyes tightly, if she had to pick the last thing she would ever see, the inky blackness of her eyelids seemed like a fine choice.

All her muscles were tense, as if doing so would somehow allow her to survive, and endure the fall, which was going to be over within seconds.

But it wasn't. And she felt the wind slowing around her, and her legs falling below her so she could be positioned upright.

She hesitantly opened her eyes, _and there before her was the creature, flapping away on her finger._

 _She felt weightless as air, like wings were on her back. As if being firm on the ground was a distant memory, far beyond her._

 _The creature slowly flew upwards, carelessly gliding towards the sky. She was pulled along without effort, as if she was truly just air caught in this small creature's tiny wings._

 _It flew up to her balcony, and the feeling of weight returned to her cold feet. The butterfly glided around her, swerving around her room. She could not take her eyes off it, for truly, how could anyone look away from such a mystifying creature?_

 _It flew back to her, just inches from her pajama-gowned chest, above her beating heart._

 _It emitted a soft pink glow, and began flying towards her, before it barely touched her skin, and erupted in a wave of magic._

 _She was suddenly filled with a warm, pleasant feeling, like being surrounded by a warm blanket of care on a frozen day._

 _It was enchanting, like magic was filling her veins and wings were growing on her back._

 _She cracked open her eyes, just for a second, and saw an endless sky of pink sunsets and glowing stars filling the horizon. She was no longer wearing her pajamas, but a glowing pink dress, which ended just above her knees._

 _However, as she closed her eyes a second time, she was suddenly overcome with fatigue, and stumbled backwards as sleep drew her in._

 _She landed on something soft, and as the dream faded back into simple unconsciousness, a woman's voice, like a great spirit, cut through it all_

"A new precure... has been born..."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Beep beep_

She groggily opened her eyes, going against her instinct to stay asleep. Green numbers pierced her vision, but she was far too sleepy to decipher them.

 _Beep be-_

 _Click_

Instinctively, she turned off her alarm, before rubbing her eyes to get a better look at the clock on her nightstand.

6:11 am. She had overslept. Not by much, but still…

Her mind flashed back to the dream from the previous night, of falling off the balcony, flying, a warm, mysterious light, and a woman's voice…

She shook her head as she pulled off the covers and got out of bed. Trying to remember dreams wasn't going to help her get ready.

But as she changed out of her pajamas and into her school's uniform, she tried to remember if there was anything she'd done last night that could've caused her to oversleep like that.

She had come home from school, and gone to work on her homework almost immediately. Once she was done with that, she'd read a book she'd recently gotten from the library about greek mythology. Then she had had dinner with her parents, read a bit more, and gone to bed at nine, as usual.

She finished straightening out her uniform's jacket, before thinking about it again. "Oh well," she told herself, "I must've just stayed up a bit too long reading, or maybe being a teenager is finally starting to get to me."

Walking up to her mirror, she grabbed a faded pink barrette from her desk. She then used it to pull back some of the auburn hair from her face and clip it in place at the exact back of her head.

She then looked herself over in the mirror, making sure nothing was out of place. Her bangs swished across her face, seemingly unwilling to stay straight. Some hair still circled her face from around her ears, but not too much.

She had a tall nose which seemed to draw an invisible line to her arched eyebrows, that stuck out no matter what she did.

She ascertained that she looked alright. Not too bad, at least.

"A~li~son!" a cheery voice called from downstairs, beyond her door, "I have eggs ready if you want some!"

"I'm coming down!" she called back, a severe lack of enthusiasm in her voice. She took one last look in the mirror before leaving her room.

After she got down to the bottom of the stairs, a woman was there to greet her, who had bobbed auburn hair that was held up with an assortment of clips, and eyes like the statue of liberty, much unlike Alison's, which were brown as dirt.

"Hi, mom." She said, before sitting down in a chair that had flower embroidery on it.

Her mother served her a plate of scrambled eggs topped with basil, before going back to wash the spatula.

"So, are you planning on finally taking my advice and being a bit more enthusiastic today?" Alison shook her head, "Really? Well, I figured as much. You're just like your father, I swear. Speaking of which, he had to go into work early today, something about a broken copying machine."

Alison nodded, finishing up her eggs. Once she was done, she used a napkin to make sure her face was clean, and got up from the table.

"Well, I guess I'll be off then." she said as she left the kitchen and made her way towards the door, only stopping to grab her schoolbag and lunch.

The door clicked shut, and her mom sighed as she picked her daughter's plate off the table. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm living with robots, I mean, honestly!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Alison sat down at her desk, setting her bag down beside her. She'd come into class a little later than usual, so a good portion of the students were already there.

Most mornings she would've gotten out a book, but she didn't want to get it out only to have to put it away again minutes later. So instead she just sat there, in contrast to the rest of the class, who were walking around and talking with each other.

It was moments like this in which Alison felt like an outsider, an observer. People didn't talk to her unless they had to, and she didn't talk to them unless she had to. But it didn't bother her. Being alone was easier, and it could be terribly hard to try and understand emotions other than her own.

So instead she looked out the long window which was next to her desk, gazing out into the sky.

She went to a private school, one which served for grades 6-12. It was huge, about the size of a small castle. As such, the school had 3 main floors.

Since her classroom was on the 2nd floor, someone could look out the window and see only the sky and treetops.

So as she looked out the window, she could see the large clouds slowly blowing across the sky, so clear she could almost touch them.

She could practically feel the wind in her hair, through the thick pane of glass. She could imagine the ground so far below, a hundred miles away. She could see the school, just a ways away, standing huge against the rest of the world.

She could feel the thrill of flying, the adrenaline of the height, the small tingle of _wings_ on her back…

The toll of the bell tower rang throughout the school, startling Alison out of her thoughts.

She had been daydreaming, of course. She was still in class, sitting down. Why was she even daydreaming about flying anyways?

It must've been because of the dream she had last night. Yeah, that was totally it.

Meanwhile, the rest of the class was hurrying to thier seats as the bell ended with a soft 'pang' that was barely audible in this part of the school.

The teacher, , stood up before the class. She was a lanky woman in her early 30's, who had a hunch in her back from sitting down too long. She took a breath, preparing to start, but she couldn't manage to make out any words before a hand from the second row shot into the air.

"Oh, um, yes?" she addressed the student, who instantly bounced up to meet her hand, along with three other girls. In the blink of an eye they'd bounded up to the front of the room, accidentally pushing towards her desk in meekness.

With enough bubbliness to boil a pool, one of them spoke, "we would like to announce that today we will be hosting the elections for a new class representative for the student council!"

Oh, they did need one, didn't they? At the end of last semester, thier previous representative had transferred to another school, so they'd been left without one. To be honest, it didn't really matter if they had one or not, but the student council, which did play a big part in most of the school's social aspects, required that each class have one.

Classes were always allowed to choose a new one each semester, but most of the time it wasn't an issue. All they had to do was attend a couple meetings and maybe say the class's opinion on something if it was really a problem.

Chances were that one of the smart kids would be elected, the sort of person that got straight A's, or a popular girl who everyone knew. And if nobody else, then it would be one of the nice people, who was 'relatable' and had a lot of friends.

"And," the girl in the front said, light blond pigtails bobbing, "I, Fleur Sida, nominate Alison Quinn to be our representative!"

Oh, they chose her.

Wait, What!?

Some of the students who'd been listening turned back to look at her. Why had that girl chosen her? Her grades were average, she had no friends, and she was fairly sure that quite a few people forgot she existed in the first place.

She sunk into her desk. Oh god, this couldn't be happening...

"Hold on just a minute!" a voice called, and a groan passed through Alison's mind. What now..?

Katie Pem, by far the most popular girl in the class, stood on her desk, rising to attention. "I don't think you know what you're talking about. This girl can't be our representative!" _yes, thank you!,_ "Instead, I nominate myself, Katie Pem, to be our new representative!" some girls around the class immediately started applauding.

Fleur smirked. Oh no. "Well then, now we can have a true election!" she pointed at Katie, "Today, at O-two-hundred hours, we'll have the election. You vs Alison. The winner becomes our new representative!"

"Hmm," Katie said, walking over some desks towards her, "This should be very interesting indeed, I assume you'll be managing for Alison?"

"Yes, and I assume your posse will be managing for you?" she said, getting up on a desk.

"But of course! Now, do we have ourselves a deal?" she held out a hand to her competitor, just a desk away.

"Oh, we have ourselves a deal alright." the blond girl said, vigorously shaking it.

Katie then turned towards Alison, who was sweating bullets, and pointed at her, "you will fail, Alison, I'll see to it."

This probably would've been the perfect time for a snappy comeback, but Alison was too busy wondering what the hell was going on and cursing her own existence.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

They'd probably run halfway across the school, and Alison had no idea where they were anymore.

She took a minute to bend over and catch the breath that had been ripped from her when Fleur had grabbed her arm and ran her to… wherever they were.

She looked up to discern where she was, and saw that they were in front of the debate club's room.

"We're here!" Fleur said happily, opening the door.

"Wait, we can't just go into the debate club's room! None of the members will be in there anyways!" Alison rejected, standing up straight.

Fleur let out a laugh, " _I'm_ in the debate club silly, we're allowed to go in anytime!" she said, walking into the room.

Alison hesitated, before walking in. she was honestly surprised that Fleur wasn't in cheerleading.

"Okay then," Fleur began, "Let's start with your platform, you're going to need that before you get all the other stuff done."

"Wait, Alison said, pausing, "You're actually doing this? There's only 20-something people in our class…"

"Exactly! And we need to make sure those 23 people are all represented fairly!" she said, getting out a piece of paper and a pen, "Now, can you work on the platform? I'm going to start on the posters! Now where were those markers…"

She turned around to look for said markers, leaving Alison to stare at the blank sheet of paper.

She had no idea what to do. It had all happened so quickly, and-

she couldn't do this.

And honestly, she would be fine with Katie being the representative. They really didn't do anything important anyways.

Just the idea of standing in front of everyone, and telling them why they should like her more than somebody else- it was suffocating.

And Fleur was right there. All she had to do was tell her she couldn't do this, and go back to class. She could forget this terrible ordeal ever happened.

She opened her mouth, about to speak-

-and fleur turned around, a bunch of markers in her hand, "Found them!" she said, smiling.

"G-great!" Alison said, feigning a smile. How on earth could you say 'no' to someone so happy, excited, and well, honestly pushy.

"I'll continue on the posters then, you continue working on the platform."

She looked down at the paper again, and set the pen down to it. She could only hope that somehow, she ended up being underwhelming and they would vote for Katie.

But then, Fleur was just so enthusiastic, it might be a challenge to make them not vote for her.

And Katie was known for being pretty snobby, they might vote for her just as an alternative.

This wouldn't work out so well, would it?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Alison collapsed into her desk, getting out her lunch. She was utterly exhausted from the first half of the day, with Fleur trying to put stuff together so that she'd be voted in as the new representative.

She still didn't want to do it, even the thought of running was dreadful, but she couldn't stand to feel like she went out of her way to make somebody sad like that, especially someone like Fleur, who could probably power a lightbulb with her smile.

She had managed to piece together a platform, and fleur seemed to be really close to finishing the poster ("I just need to finish up with the shading!"), so that was a thing.

But the more she thought about it, the more impractical it seemed to be doing this. It wasn't that big a deal being the representative, and for something as small as a student council, it was more than overkill.

She took a big bite of her sandwich. Most classes would probably be fine with just doing a show of hands, or just having the teacher ask a responsible student to do it.

She wished that was a bit more confident, so that she would've put a stop to all this nonsense.

And nobody had seen Katie and her group since they'd walked off shortly after her and Fleur had. And if they had any of the same ideas about this as Fleur, then nobody would be seeing them until the quote-unquote, "Election".

Also, Fleur still hadn't told her why she'd decided to nominate her in the first place, and she just couldn't figure it out. She had no particularly great talents or skills, at least that people knew about.

"Alison!" Fleur called. She looked back at her to see Fleur speed-walking up to her, a bundle of papers in hand.

She sighed internally. "What is it, Fleur?"

She began leafing through the papers, "Well, I know I told you that you could have a break from working for lunch, but I just had an amazing idea, and we're running out of time, so would you mind if we went back to work?"

Alison looked down at the half-eaten sandwich in her hand, and all the other food still left in her lunchbox, waiting to be eaten. "Um, ok. Just give me a second and I'll get going."

She packed up her lunchbox and followed Fleur back to the debate room, gazing blankly out the window. She had a lot of stuff to do, sure. But she just couldn't get the thought out of her head. Why was fleur trying to get her elected?

"Um, Fleur?"

Fleur turned around to look at her, "What is it?"

"Well, I mean, I just wanted to ask, well basically, why are you doing this?" she looked at her confusedly, "I mean, why are you trying to get me elected to be the representative?"

She laughed a little, "Oh, well helping somebody get elected as the representative will be a valuable experience! I want to be a lawyer, you know."

"But I mean, why me? There are plenty of more capable people in our class, and if you just wanted to do this for the experience, you could've elected yourself, like Katie did."

"Well, first of all, electing myself would ruin the whole point of the experience, and I would argue that you're a pretty good choice for the representative anyways."

She continued, "you always stay at the back of the room, and never really say anything. But you're always observing what goes on in the class, and probably understand it better than anyone else does. Plus, you're not in any clubs, so you'd be perfect! She paused, "besides, what really matters right now isn't getting you elected, but beating Katie, my arch rival!"

"Since when were you two rivals?"

"Since today, of course. Weren't you watching?"

Alison nodded, looking down. She supposed that that sort of reasoning made sense. This must be some sort of karma for always staying in the back and keeping out of discussions, never really socializing with someone unless she had to.

She looked out the window again as they continued walking. Clouds scooted by, a couple birds idled on a telephone wire, and a mysterious figure slinked across the school's lawn towards the gym. Just like any other day, as if she wasn't close to a panic attack.

…

Wait, what?

She took a second look at the figure. It looked like a woman, and she definitely wasn't a teacher.

"H-hey, doesn't that person look kinda suspicious?" she asked.

Fleur looked down at them, "Well, yeah she doesn't exactly look great or anything, but we need to get to work, we have no time to spare!"

Alison looked back at the person. Something about her was just different, wrong. there was no way she couldn't do _something._ "Ok, but we should at the very least tell a teacher or a member of the student council or something."

Fleur froze. Then she slowly turned back towards her, a wicked grin spreading across her face. "A member of the student council, you say…"

Where was she going with this- oh. Oh no.

" _You're_ trying to become a member of the student council, and showing that you're capable would certainly win votes, _yes, this will do nicely…"_

"Um, do you want me to do something? Or-"

"Go check it out." Fleur interrupted her. She didn't even need to say why. Taking action would show that she could handle this kind of responsibility. That she was worthy of being elected.

As Fleur began pushing her to go, she looked helplessly towards the ceiling.

 _Why me?_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

She'd finally managed Fleur to leave her alone, but only after assuring her that she would come straight back after seeing what the mysterious person was up to, and that she'd definitely help out with the election buttons.

She really didn't want to do any of this, but that was out of her hands at this point. Why couldn't she have said 'no' earlier, when there was no risk of hurting anybody?

And she didn't want to see the lady either. She gave off this sort of, vibe. Like the dream she had had last night, but malicious instead of benevolent.

No. it was probably just a lost parent or something. Not scary or bad at all. Nothing to be afraid of. Hopefully.

She had now made her way into the school's front foyer, and was walking towards the doors. She hesitated. What if this turned out to be something really bad, like a shooter or something?

She shook her head as she pushed the door open. No, that was absurd. There was no way that it could possibly be anything like that, ever.

All she had to do was go in, look around, and if she didn't see anyone, go straight back. It was simple, yeah. it was all ok, wasn't it?

She realized that she was now standing before the gym, a large detached building where all the schools sports equipment, locker rooms, and sports-related clubs were held.

She hesitantly jarred open the door, peeked in and looked around, "H-hello? Is anyone here?"

After a painfully tense minute, it became apparent that nobody was going to answer her, so she slowly walked in. after a couple moments of silence, she whispered to herself, "It was probably just a coach or something, I should get going back."

She turned around to leave, however, eyes traveled upwards for a split second.

She stopped, before taking another look upwards. she couldn't have seen that, could she?

She gasped and stumbled back, she had seen correctly after all. There, floating in the middle of the room, was the woman she'd seen outside.

She had her brownish hair pulled into a bun, and was wearing a short dress with heels. She also had a long black coat, that didn't go with the rest of her outfit.

And she was looking right at her, with eerie, orange irises.

It felt like the woman was staring straight into her soul, like all it would take was a glare, and she'd burst into ashes.

"So, you finally noticed I was here." she said, before dropping like a stone to the floor, yet creating no impact on the wood, "I'm so glad you came, now I don't have to go looking for you!"

The strange feeling suddenly subsided, as thoughts raced through Alison's mind, _how did she do that? What's going on? What-_

She was startled when the woman dashed up to her and grabbed her by the collar, slamming her into the wall.

"Now," the woman snarled, strange energy forming in her hand, "I'll kill you, so that any power that's infected your soul dies along with you, and you can't challenge the queen, okay?"

"Oh, and in case you were wondering, my name's Selenium." she held the ball of energy right up to her face. Oh no, oh no, oh no this was bad…

"Alison!" a cheery voice called from the door, "I know I said I'd leave you alone, but I just wanted to see how it was going…"

Fleur looked between confusion and horror as she looked at Selenium, just inches away from killing Alison, "A-alison? What's going on-"

"FLEUR, RUN!" she screamed while Selenium was distracted. she reeled back a little, scared.

There was a long pause as a wicked grin spread across the evil woman's face. She crushed the energy within her own hand, and let Alison fall to the ground in a heap.

In seconds, she was just feet away from Fleur, "Well, this should certainly make things more interesting."

Selenium summoned a sphere of darkness in her right hand, and reached her other hand towards Fleur. Her eyes glowed as she began an incantation.

" **O soul of the weak, bounded to pathetic life, I summon thee, to take and do with as I please!** "

In an instant, Fleur's eyes became blank and distant, and a light began to emerge from her chest. Blue and white strands poured out of it, causing her face to become a cringe of pain.

Some of the light emerged from her arms and legs, and gathered into Selenium's empty hand.

Alison stared, awestruck. It was otherworldly, a strange light seeming to be embedded into fleur herself. She recalled the word that she had used, "soul". could it be possible- was she stealing Fleur's soul?

The soul was almost completely gathered in Selenium's hand, with the exception of a few stubborn strands that refused to let go. However, with a quick flick of the wrist, they gave in and Fleur's empty body fell limply to the ground.

She studied the soul in her hand, as if it was insignificant and disposable, "Hmm, this isn't a very good one at all! No combative abilities or anything. Well, whatever, it could be worse." she muttered, before dropping it into the sphere of darkness.

Then she gently threw it towards a nearby basketball that had been abandoned from a previous class, and the sphere faded into it upon contact.

The ball pulsed with darkness, before it began deforming, growing, changing. In seconds, it had become a terrible monster, half the height of the gym. It had white gloves on what could be called hands, a basketball acting as the base and another one as the head, and two white-blond pigtails, almost identical to Fleur's.

Alison was scared to death, but when the monster let out a terrible roar and moved to punch her, instincts took over, and she was able to barely dodge the blow.

She turned back, to see a large indention in the gym's wall. Oh god...

She instantly sprinted for the exit, but a shot of purple energy fired right in front of her, stopping her from it. She looked up to see Selenium smirking down at her.

"I can't have you running away now, I already went through all the trouble of summoning a soul demon. If you insist on running, I can kill you myself, but personally I think that this will be much more fun!"

A soul demon? So that's what it was called. She looked around desperately, and spotted a supply closet a ways away. Without thinking, she made a mad sprint for it.

She shook the handle, but it didn't budge. No, no, No! It couldn't be locked, it had to be open!

The demon now loomed over her, extending a hand so it could crush her to death.

She shut her eyes tighter than she knew she could. This was it, it was the end. She was going to die…

"Stop right there, you monster!" she heard a voice call out, which prompted her to squint her eyes open. Who was it? Were they calling her a monster, or were they addressing the demon?

Three creatures floated in the doorway, each about the size of a plush toy. They all resembled animals, and had small wings on thier backs. One of them was rabbitlike, and was holding the hand of a smaller one, who was catlike. The third one was doglike, and had been the one to yell at the demon.

The wings reminded her of the dream…

She shook her head, this was no time to think about that, she could escape now while Selenium was distracted! She began shifting to the side in order to sneak towards the door, when a voice like venom cut through the silence.

"Kill them with the girl."

The demon began charging towards the creatures, who rushed towards her and backed themselves into a corner of the gym.

The rabbit one hesitantly let go of the cat one's hand, before turning back towards the demon and summoning an azure shield, which seemed to protect them from it's attacks.

"Hurry Alan!" she called back to the doglike one, "I can't keep this up for- for long!"

The creature, Alan, nodded before turning back towards Alison. A symbol on his forehead, that of a four-point star, glowed, and a strange feeling seemed to encapsulate her. It was reminiscence from- she could've sworn she felt something similar during her dream, but you couldn't feel things in dreams, could you?

The symbol stopped glowing, and the feeling subsided, "She's one of them, no mistaking it."

"Then get on with it!" the rabbit yelled, but a million questions were swirling through Alison's head. What was she? What were they? And now that she had a good second to think about it, what the heck was going on?!

But her internal questions remained unanswered, as Alan pulled an object out of a small bag slung around his body.

It was diamond shaped, and had an ornate design, with a groove suggesting that something was supposed to be placed there. The second he held it close to her, a warm feeling seemed to fill her being, one so familiar yet so far away.

A small object formed before her, inches away from the diamond-shaped thing, now suspended in the air. Light began to surround her, and It took her a second to realise the light was coming _from_ her _._

It took form and it was…

A small charm, with wings like a fairy's.

It was the butterfly from her dream.

Her dream, it was real?

"NO! KILL THEM RIGHT NOW! KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" Selenium screamed, suddenly in an enraged panic. The soul demon mightily punched the barrier, damaging it badly.

"Hurry!" the rabbit squealed.

Alan turned towards her, determination in his eyes, "Just say, 'Precure shining power.'"

"W-what? what does that even mean, and what good will it do?!"

"I don't have time to explain, just hurry!"

She looked at the diamond shaped object, and the charm, just waiting to be united. She had to do this, didn't she? Feeling utterly stupid, she muttered just above a whisper, " **Precure shining power.** "

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Suddenly, the area all around Alison erupted in pink light. She couldn't see the creatures, nor the demon or Selenium. It seemed like they'd disappeared completely amongst the magic that now surrounded her.

She looked down, and realized that she was wearing the same glowing pink dress from her dream, but with the diamond shaped thing, now attached to the wing charm, hovering just above her chest.

The charm slowly grew closer, and as it did, her dress erupted and changed in a flurry of sparkles, until when it touched her clothes it was not a shining dress, but rather the center of an elegant bow.

The sparkles began scattering, revealing that she was wearing a pink dress with a light brown vest that made her look surprisingly royal.

Her hair, which had become tinted with pink, was being held up in a ponytail by a small golden crown, that rested in the center of a long ribbon.

Her dirt-colored eyes had turned the color of bright copper, and as she looked down upon herself, she could barely fathom that it was in fact herself that she was looking at.

The sparkles, which had previously been floating around the space, now gathered at the base of her back, forming four wings. Two of which fluttered slightly, and two of which hung limply, like ribbons.

Finally, The flapping wings shrank down until they were as small as the ribbon adorned on her chest, and grew still.

Suddenly, the strange lights which surrounded her began to disappear, and the real world began coming back into clarity.

She felt words bubble up from her throat, and movements so natural it was if she had done them a thousand times.

" **The fairy of royalty and crystalline emotions,** " she yelled, small jewels escaping her hand.

" **Cure Heiress!"**


	2. Cure Heiress

**Author's Note - thank you so much to everyone who read the last chapter, and special thanks to enarmonios for reviewing and to Redder45 for following and favoriting.**

 **enarmonios - thank you for the review! I'm hoping to be able to keep up the same level of quality throughout the fic.**

 **Now without further ado, I hope you enjoy!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **Chapter 2 - Cure Heiress**

Small waves rolled off the surface of the lake, propelled by an ominous wind which rustled the trees and covered the sky in a blanket of clouds. It was eerily peaceful, but nothing _looked_ to be going wrong.

The stench of blood which hung low in the air however, said otherwise.

The city lay in ruins from a terrible invasion and the fierce battle that followed, one in which the invaders were victorious. It barely resembled the pristine capital it had been just hours before, with the lone exception being the shining castle, which still stood tall in the middle of the city.

Only three creatures could be seen amongst the wreckage, floating just above the ground and rushing towards the edge of the city as fast as they could.

They were familiar spirits, tasked by the niece of the queen, who had been captured in the invasion, to escape the city and revive the legendary warriors, thier last hope of salvation.

The first of the three vaguely resembled a dog, with ears that hung down just below his head and a tail with a small flick at the end of it. His wings were small and round, and he had a crown on his head, with a four-point star as the centerpiece, establishing his relation to the royal family. He was clutching a green and blue stone in his paw, which glowed as they approached thier destination. He also had a small bag slung around his body, the contents of which were of utmost importance.

The second one was rabbit-like, with long ears that flowed down behind her. She had wings and antennae which resembled that of a dragonfly. She was also holding the paw of the third one, who had ears like a cat's and a long tail with a tuft of fur at the end of it, that had a golden ring suspended around it.

"It's been quiet for a while now, Alan, we have to hurry, they could be here at any moment!" the rabbit-like one said in a frantic whisper.

"R-right. In any case, we should be getting close. I hope…" Alan replied, looking at the stone in his paw. He turned back towards the others, who were overflowing with fear. He clearly wasn't making them feel any better. "I'm sorry, Biee, Clin."

Biee attempted to smile, "It's fine, we'll be fine, we just need to hurry. I just hope that Clin will make it."

Clin's eyes were shut tightly, abnormally small paws clutching Biee's as tightly as possible. Just last night everything had been normal! Well, mostly normal… it had been the same as always, going over to the observatory to 'tutor' from Biee, Alan coming over and goofing off a bunch, and Athanasia, Alan's fairy, talking to the observatory man for a long time.

Then a strange person had walked in, and the observatory man talked to them instead, and they both seemed really worried. But then they all got to go to the castle for a sleepover! It had been fun, but then they had to get up in the middle of the night and go to the library.

But even though it had been night, everyone was still up. They were running around all panicky, Saying things like, "They're invading us!" and "Oh no, they've entered the higher city!" Clin hadn't really understood any of that.

But then, lot of really big vines sprouted everywhere and blocked the entrances and went all around the room. They had a lot of thorns which looked really sharp. That was really scary.

Then Athanasia did a thing, and they had all got out of the library. Then she gave Alan some stuff and told them 'escape' and, 'they don't think much of familiars'.

They got out of the castle, but everything was all different. Then some ghosts started chasing them. Clin had heard of ghosts before, but they weren't supposed to be this mean. There was a bunch of fighting everywhere, and they managed to make them go away by flying around all loopy.

Biee had said, "ignore the blood, we can't risk getting too distraught right now."

So Clin tried to imagine it as cranberry sauce, a big cranberry sauce party. But then it was too red, so Clin just stopped imagining.

But just a few minutes ago things had gotten quiet, so they had to go really quickly. It was scary, to think that almost all the people in the higher city were probably looking with wide, empty eyes at the extra-red cranberry sauce right now…

Biee's ears twitched a little. She was really good at hearing things. "We really need to hurry," she whispered, and they started going even quicker than before.

Now Clin could hear it too, the faint rushing of wind past thier forms as they flew just off the ground.

But thier destination was also coming into view. It was a very small pond surrounded by foreign plants, that also seemed to reflect a clear, beautiful sky that wasn't there. A stone spire jutted up from the middle, with a groove in the top the same size as the stone in Alan's paw, which was glowing immensely bright as they approached it.

"Damn Familiars," a mean voice with an accent could be heard yelling behind them, "They procured the pencases and the charms, we can't let them reach the portal!"

Clin glanced backwards at the people who were chasing them, and saw a group of three ghosts. The first one was a woman with a high ponytail who looked ready for battle, she was probably the one who'd yelled at them. Behind her was a painfully thin man with unkempt hair, and another woman with scary eyes who seemed to be looking out for other threats. They were all wearing matching black jackets.

They were also flying a lot faster, there was no way they'd be able to escape in time.

Biee suddenly released Clin's paw, and turned around to face the ghosts, "Go! I can probably hold them off for a little bit."

Alan quickly took Clin's paw and they dashed faster than Clin could ever remember going towards the pond. The stone was glowing very brightly now too, so much that Clin had to wince.

Alan let go of Clin, and flew up to put the stone in the spire. Clin couldn't see him place it, but suddenly the pond beneath them began glowing, and the shining blues began fading into murky, distorted greys.

Alan pushed Clin down, forcefully, not even giving them time to hold in breath. But as Clin drifted downwards, it didn't really feel like water. All around was a strange silver magic, which was pulling downwards into the unknown. As everything that could just be seen was getting further away, changing, or was it?

OW!

Clin hit the ground with a large thump. Rubbing the bruise while looking back upwards, they saw that there was a swirling grey vortex just a few feet off the ground. Deep inside it a small bit of green could be seen, and there was another spot too, and it was getting bigger…

Alan and Biee fell out of the vortex and onto the ground just as it fizzed and disappeared into nothingness.

Biee sighed, "Thank goodness we made it, I was worried it would close before we got here." She looked over towards Alan, "Do you still have them?"

Alan looked up and opened the satchel, "Of course they're- wait, the charms aren't here!"

The two desperately looked around to try and find them, praying thier only hope hadn't been left behind in the hands of thier enemies, when they noticed Clin, who was pointing upwards.

There, where the vortex had been floating just moments before, were now four small charms, all shaped like a fairy's wings. They danced around each other, leaving trails of pink, green, orange and purple in thier wake, before they suddenly zoomed off in different directions, too fast to see.

"They're- they're gone."

Alan noticeably relaxed, "Well, we made it. And those ghost guys can't follow us." he said, opening his paw to reveal shards from the blue and green stone

They sat there in silence for a minute. They were safe, they were free, but they could also be in so much more danger than before.

Biee stood up, "We should get going. From what I've read those charms will go and seek out people to become precures, and it would be best to find them as soon as possible."

Clin looked down. It sounded like a good plan, probably.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"WHAT?!" she screeched, the walls around her shaking, "YOU LET _FAMILIARS_ ESCAPE? **FAMILIARS**?!"

She took a deep breath to suppress her rage, as one of those before her spoke.

"I'm deeply sorry, my queen. We made a miscalculation while guarding the charms. We had assumed that the girl would have them, so we weren't able to catch her familiars escaping. But rest assured, we will not allow them to summon the legendary warriors."

"You'd better not." she said, resuming her seat. She looked out towards the five before her, bruised and bloodied from the invasion, eyes falling on the one second to the left, "Yttrium, your team was the one that allowed them to escape, correct?"

A woman with a long ponytail, who seemed to be noticeably lacking in injuries, walked forward, and bowed deeply before her queen, "Yes, my queen. W-we were the ones which allowed them to get away."

"Then it is your team which will be assigned the duty of going to the living world and killing the familiars. If you successfully complete this mission, then I will be willing overlook your previous incompetence. Additionally, under no circumstances are you to allow them to summon the legendary warriors, we might not be able to fend them off."

Yttrium stood to attention, before dissipating back to the rest of her team.

"Now, for the rest of you." the queen said, looking down upon the remaining four as they went rigid. "Radon and Trancium, your teams will be in charge of patrolling and securing the higher city. I assume that your troops are already stationed there?"

Both of them nodded, "Good. then go back, and make sure to question some of the prisoners. We could use the extra information." They both immediately dissipated without making any comments.

"Scandinavium, your team will be overseeing the medical ward. Use all the soul energy you need, we have more than enough."

Another person before her dissipated.

"And lastly, Dubnium, I want your team to be on high alert in case anything comes up. We need to be ready for any situation that might arise." The last of the five before her promptly dissipated away.

She then turned to her trusted assistant, Xenon, who had been standing by her side scratching notes throughout the address.

"Xenon, would you mind going out and making sure they're actually doing their jobs? This is a crucial time and we can't afford any slip ups."

"Of course, my queen." he bowed before walking out the door, contrary to the others who'd all dissipated.

The queen was alone in the massive throne room now, allowing her to release a heavy sigh she didn't know she was holding in.

She walked solemnly up towards a large window on the far side of the room, looking down into the space it revealed. There, thousands of ghosts slaved away, moving glowing bits of light along impossible bridges, balancing over an abyss.

She clenched her fist. "I swear that I, Dysprosium, will end this. All of this."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Yttrium appeared in the middle of a small lounge, with cushy chairs and a bar table that had been dried out long ago.

There were two other people in the room, the members of her team. A woman with glowing orange eyes who was applying balm to her burns, and a disheveled, painfully thin young man who was trying to pop one of his joints back into place.

"Selenium, Manganese!" she yelled, instantly earning the begrudging attention of the others.

"What is it now? We just got back!" Selenium said, bouncing up from her seat.

"We've been ordered by the queen to go to the other world and kill or capture the familiars. If we don't do it quickly they might revive the legendary warriors, and needless to say that would turn out very, very badly for us."

"If it's needless to say, then why are you saying it?" Manganese said from his corner, not taking his eyes of his leg.

Yttrium glared at him, before continuing, "Selenium, you'll be going. Don't say that you can't, because you barely have any injuries anyways. And you better not let them get away, because I'll be damned if we let _Familiars_ of all things get the better of us."

Selenium glared at her, "if it's a matter of injuries, then why aren't you going?"

Yttrium 'tch'd, "Well if you're too injured to fight, then why aren't you in the medical ward right now?"

Selenium attempted a retort, before simply narrowing her eyes and dissipating away silently.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It had been about a day since Alan, Biee and Clin had first made thier ascent into the human world, and during that time they'd been doing virtually nothing except looking for the precures. They'd found zilch so far.

"They shouldn't be this hard to find, should they?"

"I don't know, I've never summoned legendary warriors before."

"Yeah, because that's _So_ common."

"I'm just saying…"

Biee and Alan bickered, something Clin had seen them do hundreds of times before. But it carried a new weight to it now, both from being lost and having no idea where they were, and from having made no progress over the past couple hours.

They'd wandered near a very large building, but nobody appeared to be around it, so they didn't have to hide in any trees or bushes.

Clin had been looking at the building for a while. It was super big, maybe it was some kind of castle? There were a lot of windows, and a bell tower. Clin wished they could go fly around in the bell tower, it seemed like it would be fun!

But there was another less big building beside the big one. Clin could sense that something was wrong about it. Like, there was a thing that shouldn't be there, but was. And it didn't want them knowing it was there.

Suddenly, there was a lot of darkness, so much of it, and it wasn't even trying to hide. Biee and Alan froze. they felt it too.

It was coming from the direction of the smaller building, but what could possibly be this evil? Radiating this much darkness?

It had to be the ghosts.

Biee was the first to speak, "They're here, I think they did something to someone's soul! Oh goodness this is bad, they probably found a precure and are attacking them!"

All of Clin's instincts were saying to run, to get as far away as possible from this terrible feeling of someone's soul being turned so dark, with them not even being able to have a choice in the matter…

But they needed to save the precure. They needed to give them one of the pencases so they could fight against the ghosts.

They needed to go towards the darkness, no matter what the cost.

After the initial shock wore off, they began flying as quickly as thier wings could take them, through the grounds of the building and straight to the place where the darkness was originating from. When they only arrived at a big, flat wall, all it took was a nod and Biee and Alan went flying in different directions looking for an entrance.

Clin didn't know what to do, but decided that flying upwards would be best.

There was nothing on the roof, but Alan had found a door on his side. They all flew over to it.

Biee held Clin's paw, preparing them both for whatever was behind that door, while Alan hesitated, before shoving it wide open.

"Stop right there, You monster!" he yelled, bursting into the enormous room

Inside, there was a giant demon that appeared to have been crafted out of objects from this world. It was definitely the source of the darkness. There was also a ghost, one of the ones who'd been chasing them no less. She appeared to be commanding the demon.

There was also a young girl, who couldn't have been older than 16 at most. She was cornered against a door as the demon's target. Auburn hair flowed down onto her back, which curled in some places and laid straight in others. Her face was molded into a kind of fear like she hadn't been able to let herself show this much emotion in a long while, and couldn't properly express it.

And they were all staring at them. The ghost with rage, the girl with wonder, and the demon with, well, it didn't have a face.

"Kill them with the girl." the ghost said, pure rage in her expression.

Wasting no time as the demon changed its target, they flew as fast as they could towards the girl, and Biee let go of Clin's paw so she could create a shield to protect them.

"Hurry Alan!" she called to her friend. "I can't keep this up, for- for long!" her shield was already cracking under the strain of the demon's attacks.

Alan hesitated, before nodding and turning back towards the girl. She looked confused now, but they didn't have any time to worry about that. They needed to check if she was a precure at all, and make sure that the ghosts didn't just attack some random girl in the hopes that they would come and get killed trying to protect her.

The four-point star symbol on Alan's forehead glowed as he activated his powers so that he could see into her soul. He always said it was really hard to do though. Clin didn't understand that, but they couldn't see souls anyway so it really didn't matter.

So instead Clin just looked at the demon blankly. It was suffering, being controlled. It almost seemed like it would be too cruel to do anything more to it, But Biee's shield was about to shatter, and they would be dead soon if they didn't do _Something_.

Alan's forehead stopped glowing as he looked up. "She's one of them, no mistaking it."

"Then get on with it!" Biee yelled, barely keeping her shield up.

The girl was obviously confused at what was going on, and none of the familiars could really blame her. They barely understood this world, and that was with the basics of it being somewhat common knowledge in thier world. Why should they expect her to understand things from a world she never could've heard of?

Alan promptly pulled out one of the pencases from his bag, and held it up to the girl. It began levitating towards her, unknowingly suspended by the power of her soul.

Her chest, where a majority of the soul is held, began glowing, and a small object emerged from it. Sure enough, it was one of the charms.

"NO! KILL THEM RIGHT NOW! KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" The ghost screamed, her voice destroying the wonder of the moment.

The demon began banging on the shield twice as hard, there was no way Biee could hold on much longer. "Hurry!" she prompted.

Alan turned towards the girl again. They were seconds away. They could do this. "Just say, 'Precure Shining Power'" he said, repeating the phrase he'd been told a hundred times, which was supposedly how the precure had activated thier powers.

"W-what?" she stuttered, "Why?" panic bleeding through her voice.

"I don't have time to explain, just hurry!"

She looked at the charm and pencase, floating just inches away from each other. They didn't have much time, Biee's shield was practically gone and the demon was right there, there was no time for hesitation!

Finally, she muttered, " **Precure shining power.** "

Suddenly, her being was enveloped in a bright pink light, which flooded the area behind the shield.

Just then, the shield gave way under the demon's strength, but the instant the light hit it it reeled back in surprise, along with Selenium, who moved to block it away.

But just as soon as it started it was over, the light dissolving into millions of sparkles which just as quickly dissolved into air.

She looked almost completely different, with a pink dress and hair, a brown vest, and a set of transparent wings like a bow on her lower back.

She inhaled, before reciting her name.

" **The Fairy of Royalty and Crystalline emotions, Cure Heiress!** "

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Heiress stared blankly ahead as pink sparkles faded from sight along the edges of her vision.

What the hell just happened?!

She looked down at herself. What was she wearing? This- this made literally no sense. What just happened, and why did she call herself "Cure Heiress" of all things?

She looked up at Selenium, who was surrounded in an aura of anger and terror. "You- I-, no, this, this can't be…" then the fear melted away, leaving only rage "I WILL DESTROY YOU, PATHETIC GIRL! SOUL DEMON, KILL HER!"

The demon charged at her and the familiars, forcing her to run to the side to avoid it. But what should've just got her out of the way of the demon's blow instead got her halfway across the room. It was exhilarating to go so fast, she must've gotten some sort of powers from that transformation!

Suddenly the ground underneath her was smashed to bits by a shot of magic from the demon, and with no time to react, she jumped upwards to avoid it. In seconds she was already higher up than the demon could reach, floating near the top of the gym.

She flipped backwards and managed to land near the familiars, who were trying to stay out of the demon's line of sight.

"What happened to me? I have super powers now!" she asked them, hoping the demon wouldn't turn around in time to stop thier conversation, "Like some chosen hero of the gods…"

"Huh?" Alan said, before ignoring her comment about Gods, "Well in any case, you're a precure now! A legendary warrior set to save the world from evil!" he pointed towards the demon, "and for now you need to stop that demon!"

"How?"

"You have to retrieve the soul from the demon, that will demolish it's body and you can use it to revive this girl," he pointed to Fleur, "If not, she'll die!"

"How do I get it ba-" she began, before being violently interrupted by a kick from the demon that sent her flying across the room.

"Fight it!" Alan yelled to her.

She looked at the terrible demon, which was once again barreling towards her. Fight that? How? It was huge and strong and could shoot laser beams and-

-and she had superpowers.

As the monster continued its charge she readied a punch, which she released just as the demon reached her. She had managed to hit it right in the middle of it's basketball center.

However, it didn't budge with the force of her punch, and instead pushed her back to the wall with its own punch.

Selenium let out a laugh from her spot above, "A legendary warrior can't even scratch such a weak soul demon? It's a wonder they managed to fight in the war at all!" she looked down upon Heiress, who was struggling to dodge the soul demon, "I can't wait to tell the queen this, she'll be thrilled!"

Weak? Heiress was in utter disbelief as she looked at the monster before her. This thing was weak? She couldn't even dent this thing, let alone beat it!

But, she had to beat it. and if she didn't…

her eyes glanced over to Fleur's unmoving body, looking calm as if she was simply sleeping, with only her ragged breaths betraying this image.

No. She had to beat it. A girl like Fleur didn't deserve to die.

She turned back towards the demon, who was going towards her at a very slow pace, as if it was wanting to relish in her terror before she was beaten.

She tried to suppress her fears though, and think of a way to get through this. She tried to remember every single myth she'd ever read, and every single heroic exploit of a legendary warrior beating a terrible enemy with thier own two hands.

She was something like that, right? She needed to overcome this. She had to.

She closed her eyes, and tried to gather every bit of magic, all the power, all of her _soul_ that she could, and let it take shape.

The diamond shaped item on her chest began to glow, until a small light came tumbling out of it. It grew, changing shape, until it was roughly the size and shape of a pencil.

Across the room, the familiars looked at the light in surprise, "It couldn't be, could it?" Biee questioned.

Selenium held back a scream, "kill her! KILL HER NOW!"

The demon began running at her again, desperate to obey its creator's wishes.

Heiress clutched the object, hoping it might be the answer to victory. Immediately after she did this it glowed with rosy light in her hand, extending to the length of her arm.

The light faded, but before she could inspect it the monster came at her, and she was forced to hold it in front of her as a shield.

Miraculously, this blocked the monster's attack, and sent it falling back a few meters.

"The Magic Wand!" Biee yelled ecstatically, "She summoned the Magic Wand, weapon of the precure!"

Heiress looked at the object in her hand. Weapon? It certainly didn't look like a weapon. On one side there was a magic-looking sphere held within what looked to be a crown, and on the other side there was a diamond-shaped stone with a pair of wings coming off of it, and a bow with one long ribbon cascading down.

 _Oh well_ , she thought, _as long as it works._ Now she could really start doing some damage.

"Get up! Get up! GetupGetupGetup she's going to beat you!" Selenium desperately yelled to the toppled demon

Heiress looked over at the demon. She had to get Fleur's soul back, but she didn't want to risk something happening to it if she wasn't careful.

There was no sign of anything even slightly resembling a soul on the demon's outside, so she had to assume it was being held in either it's head or center, out of sight.

Taking a deep breath, she charged at the demon, wand in hand. As the demon got up she made a snap decision to attack its center, since it was the closest thing this beast had to a chest.

She jumped into the air just as the Demon got back up, and dived down, ramming her heel into the basketball.

However, the demon grabbed her arm before the kick could break the cover, and dragged her over towards its front.

Fortunately, her heel was still wedged into the plastic, so as it dragged her over the force of her heel skidding across it was barely enough to break it and reveal the inside.

Startled by having its own skin ripped in two, the demon dropped Heiress, allowing her to see inside the tear.

It was a bit of a letdown when all she could see inside was empty air.

 _It must be in the thing's head then._ She thought, jumping out of the demon's range. At least it would be easier with the large injury it was sporting.

Suddenly, the tear glowed, and seemed to repair itself back to flawless condition.

Meanwhile, Fleur's breathing suddenly became heavier, and she turned a few shades paler.

Heiress looked back, and quickly rushed over to make sure she was okay. "Is there something wrong with her?" she asked the familiars, who had been staying in the area for a while, since it was the only part of the gym the demon didn't seem to be attacking.

Alan flew closer to Heiress, "She'll be okay for a little while longer, but you have to hurry!"

She nodded, looking back at the demon. She was much stronger than usual in this form, so she could sustain attacks she otherwise couldn't. Still, she didn't know her limits, so she didn't want to be too risky. She just had to find an angle to attack from.

She looked up. Selenium was now sitting in the rafters, watching the conflict with a deep scowl. She couldn't jump over the demon, she'd probably get blasted to smithereens doing that. There was no reason for the demon to pay attention to anything but her, so trying to attack from the back wouldn't get her anywhere, and attacking from the front just seemed like a bad idea altogether. She could probably attack from the side, but unless she had a way to latch on to the demon there was no way it'd work.

She looked down at the wand in her hand. The crown on the end would probably do, it looked spiky enough. It's not like she had any other options anyways.

She took a deep breath, before dashing forward towards the demon, running over to the side.

"What's she doing now?" Selenium contemplated, watching from above.

Heiress jumped into the air, just high enough to ram the spikes of her wand's crown into the demon's head. She managed to get a firm footing on the plastic, so far this was going great.

Making sure she wouldn't fall, she began punching the demon with her open hand, and was causing visible damage to the beast. She might actually be able to do this!

But she remembered how after she had hurt it the first time, it had seemed to heal itself. And that was also when Fleur started getting worse, she didn't like where this was going…

She began to punch harder, putting all of her strength behind her fist. She couldn't think about it like that. She would save Fleur, she would stop this demon, and she would even compete in the stupid election if she managed to get out of this alive!

With a final rush of adrenaline, Heiress slammed her fist onto the plastic, and a vicious popping noise could be heard from the other side.

She instantly grabbed her wand and jumped off the monster, flipping over it so she could see its "face". There was a large gaping tear, and inside, a shining soul locked in a sphere of darkness.

The edges of the tear began to glow, and she quickly turned towards Alan, "Is there any way I can get the soul before it closes?"

"Um, try using your special power, it might be effective!"

Special power? Like magic? But she didn't know how to do anything like that! But… if she had to guess, then her wand would be the best candidate for the source of something like that.

Heiress held her staff between her hands, and tried to concentrate. She needed to get the soul back now, because she might not get another chance.

She felt magic flowing through her hands, swirling around the staff and gathering at the top in the diamond-shaped stone. Just as before, words bubbled up to her throat.

She opened her mouth to release them, magic intertwining in the letters, " **Precure, Crystal Catcher!** "

The single ribbon which hung from the wand glowed, and a three-pronged jewel appeared from the end of it. She shot it forwards like a whip, and the ribbon extended until the jewel was able to close up with the sphere of darkness and soul trapped inside.

She pulled back on the wand, and the jewel came flying back to her as the demon's body unraveled, leaving only a common basketball in its place.

The jewel detached from the ribbon, and landed in between her hands, suspended in the air. The crystal and sphere both dissolved into glitter, leaving only Fleur's soul behind.

Selenium, still watching from above, clenched her fist, "This- oh god, this is bad, I should go report this…" she looked down before dissipating.

All at once, any remaining darkness that hung in the air vanished, leaving only Heiress, The three Familiars, and an unconscious Fleur in the utterly wrecked gym.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Heiress collapsed beside the familiars and Fleur, soul still in her hands.

She was so glad that the fight was over, fighting for your life was way more stressful than she ever could've anticipated.

She looked at the soul between her hands. It still had the same bright blues and whites, but now there was a bit of grey. And there was more of it, the more she looked the more grey she spotted. "It looks, darker than before…"

Alan's face softened, and he looked up at her, "It's really sad, but the dark magic that ghost was using darkened her soul. It might heal with time, but it's really unlikely."

She looked back at the soul. Was this because she wasn't fast enough? Because she couldn't stop that 'weak' soul demon in time?

Alan noticed her worried expression, and quickly flipped his own grim one, "Well, you managed to get the soul back before all its energy was used up, and that's the best we could've hoped for! Now hurry, return this girl's soul to her!"

Heiress slowly set the soul on top of Fleur's chest, and as she did it unwound, returning to hundreds of strands which flowed into all corners of her body. It probably should've seemed creepy, but somehow it seemed peaceful. Like everything was going to be okay now.

"You should stay with her until she wakes up." Clin said, eyes fixated on fleur

"Yeah. Okay. Tha- that's probably a good idea." she replied, sitting down in front of Fleur. Color was returning to her face and her breathing had slowed. Now she was actually sleeping.

"So…" she said, looking around, "I was wondering how I could get my clothes back. I mean, This outfit's fine and all, but I don't want to have to do all that explaining…"

"Oh! Right, I forgot about that. You just have to take the pencase, the diamond shaped thing on your chest, off, and your clothes should go back to normal."

She hesitantly grabbed the pencase and quickly pulled it off her chest, and in an instant her clothes and extended hair turned into light, which fled back into the pencase, and her school uniform returned.

Beside her, her wand glowed with the same light, and shrunk down to the size of a pen, a form which she had briefly seen before. She picked it up, "What's this? I think I might've seen it before, but-"

"That's the pen. It's supposed to go in the case." Biee interrupted.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. But how does something like this fit in that tiny little case?" she asked, holding the two close to each other.

Suddenly, the case extended lengthwise, until it was actually big enough to hold the pen. "I think that should answer your question?" Alan asked.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." she put the pen inside the case, letting it shrink back down to its normal size. She then stuffed it and the charm into her skirt pocket.

It was strangely quiet now, The only sounds being the flapping of the familiar's wings. Alison half expected something to jump out at her after what had just happened.

"So," she remarked, looking around the gym. "What just happened?"

"Well, one of those ghosts that had attacked us earlier pulled a surprise attack on you, but we managed to awaken you as a precure before they, um, beat you. Then you fought the demon she summoned and saved this girl!"

"No, I mean what is this? What's a precure? What are you? And did you say that woman was a ghost? Was she dead or something? This is all so crazy, just tell me what's going on!"

"Oh," Biee looked down, "I forgot that people here don't know about the other world like we do.. Well, I don't know how good an explanation I can give, but I'll try."

She cleared her throat. "We're from another world, a world where fairies exist instead of humans. You are a precure. The precure are a group of legendary warriors who existed hundreds of years ago to stop a terrible war. We three are familiars, bonded to fairies from our world. That woman, Selenium, was a ghost, but she wasn't dead. Long story short she's one of many who're descendants of those kind of ghosts, but they haven't existed for a long time. I think that answers all your questions."

Alison let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Yeah, that answered her questions. She still had a lot of things she wanted to know, but that could probably wait.

"So, what are we going to do about the gym?" she asked, looking around at the wreckage surrounding her.

"Hmm," Biee said, "I know that there are spells that could reverse this kind of damage, but they need to be performed soon after the damage was done, and none of us know any anyways, so there's really nothing we can do."

"Oh." she looked down at Fleur, who was still unconscious. It would probably be best to get her to the nurse's office, and give a fake story as to why the gym was wrecked. It would be waaay too awkward to explain that she had to fight a demon using magical fairy powers.

She managed to hoist Fleur onto her back, and began walking towards the door of the gym.

"Where are we going?" Clin asked her

"Oh, the um, nurse's office. Could you guys, maybe not follow me?" she said

Biee and Alan flew up next to clin. "We really don't have anywhere else to go... we'll stay out of sight."

The way he worded that worried her a little bit, but she was already opening the door, and soon people would be able to see her from the windows of the school. Best not to dwell on it.

Just a minute or two after she came wobbling out, two students and the school's police officer came running towards her.

"What happened?" the officer yelled, "Some students and staff reported hearing some loud bangs from the gym. I was sent to check it out and-" she spotted Fleur, "Oh god, what happened to her?!"

"Oh, Um…" she really should've thought this through more. "Well, we saw a strange woman walking into the gym, so we went to investigate, and, um, we went to hide in the locker room, and Fleur passed out, and, uh, we hid in there until they left. And they just left and we just got out. I, uh…"

The officer looked slightly horrified. "Did this, woman, do anything to you?"

"N- no. we managed to hide in time."

"Well that's good. Max, could you carry this girl to the nurse's office?" the officer asked one of the students beside her. He picked up fleur off Alison bridal-style and began carrying her back into the school.

The other student, a girl who had a star on her uniform signaling her as a member of the student council, tapped the officer's shoulder before whispering something in her ear.

"Yeah, that sounds good." she turned to Alison. "Would you mind following Lin here to the nurse? I'm going to see what kind of damage was done to the gym, and see if that woman's still in there."

Alison nodded, and began following the girl to the nurse's office.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

She had been in the nurse's office for about 15 minutes. The nurse hadn't asked anything about what happened, to which Alison was beyond thankful.

The nurse had decided it would be best to just let Fleur rest until she woke up, and allowed Alison to stay by her bed while she went to an urgent staff meeting.

It was weird that the nurse of all people would leave her there without any supervision, and they weren't even the only people in there, there was another group of people who were apparently there because someone had passed out on the roof, but when he'd gone of to the meeting it had seemed like something was very wrong. And she'd bet it had something to do with the wrecked gym.

It wouldn't be too long until the "Election", and she was starting to regret the promise she made to herself in the heat of battle. How on earth could she compete in this? She had even missed a whole day of class with nothing to show for it.

She felt the small lump in her pocket. Well, nothing she could show them, at least.

Now all she had to try and tell people to vote for her instead of the most popular girl in the class. Nope. there was no way she could possibly do that.

But…

She looked at Fleur, who was still unconscious. She had worked so hard to help her do this, even if she herself really didn't want to.

She would probably be upset when she woke up, since she really didn't have anything ready and they would surely lose. And on top of how Fleur's soul was already darkened, the least she deserved was a fair shot at winning the election.

She grabbed a piece of paper and a nearby pencil, and set them out in front of her. She could at least write a speech. She could maybe write a paragraph or two, and hopefully that would be enough.

Alison looked out the window into the endless blue sky, feeling much calmer than before. After all, she'd fought a demon and saved a person's life, she could probably do this. Maybe.

She was going to run for representative, and she was going to give herself a fair shot too. Just for the sake of doing her best, so she could prove to herself that she could.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

She dotted the final period on the paragraph. Whew, she swore that took forever. And even though it was only a few sentences long, it was probably the best thing she'd ever written.

Fleur grunted, and Alison looked over. She was already sitting up in the 'bed'. Letting out a loud yawn "Ugh, I feel funny- why am I in the nurse's office?" she looked at Alison, before her eyes shifted to the clock behind her, "Alison! The election started 10 minutes ago! We need to hurry back!"

Alison turned to look back at the clock, but before she could see what time it was, Fleur grabbed her arm and rushed her out of the office at breakneck speed.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she rounded a sharp corner

"Well-"

"How long was I out?" She rushed up a flight of stairs

"Um-"

She skidded to a stop in front of the classroom door, "Did you get everything done?"

"Oh, uh, no."

"B- but, do you have _Anything_?" she handed her the sheet of paper, and Fleur quickly read it, "That's all? Oh, we're going to lose…"

She opened the door, and inside confetti was raining down while heavy perfume wafted through the air.

"-And that is why you should elect me your student council representative!" Katie declared, arms wide as her 'friends' all released party poppers.

She looked over at them, "Oh, I didn't notice you there. So you decided to show up anyways? Shame. I guess you didn't forfeit after all. But I'm not worried. it doesn't look like you have all that much anyways." she bragged, eyeing the piece of paper in Alison's hands.

Two girls lifted Katie up and carried her back to her seat as if she was an egyptian empress. The class began clapping, but it was hard to tell if it was genuine or out of obligation.

Alison slowly walked up in front of the teacher's desk, and looked out at the twenty-one pairs of eyes all focused on her.

She suddenly remembered why she didn't want to run.

All those eyes, all those people, all looking at her, she felt a lump forming in her throat and a knot in her stomach. No, she couldn't lose her cool now, not in front of all these people…

She looked down at her speech. The sooner she read this, the sooner it could be over.

"H-hi. My name is Alison Quinn, and I'm running to be your student council representative. I know I'm not the m-most social person in the class, nor the most qualified for this position, but If you vote for me, then, um, I'll do my best to represent you all fairly, and I'll try to get all your ideas seen through as best I can. And, Uh, I'll try to exemplify the qualities of the school, and respect you all. I hope that you'll vote for me, Um, thank you."

The second she was done she bolted for her seat, and put her head down. Her speech was so stupid! Now everyone would hate her, again…

She heard some people clapping. They were probably only clapping out of obligation though. Oh, why did she agree to this?

quickly walked back to her desk, and smiled unsurely, "Well, I guess we're going to vote then." she wrote Katie and Alison's names on the board.

"Now, could everyone put thier heads down?" she asked. Alison didn't move. Her head was already down.

"Everyone voting for Alison, please raise your hand." she heard some clothes rustling, but she didn't move. She was going to lose in a landslide, and then it was only a matter of time before she was an outcast…

"And everyone for Katie?" she heard more clothes rustling. Katie was going to win. At least she was someone who deserved it.

There was a pause filled with scratching chalk, before said, "Ok, you can lift your heads up now."

Alison barely lifted her head, but heard a couple of gasps. Why were they surprised? Katie won, didn't she?

"It looks like Alison will be our new representative then." Alison's head bolted up. What?! Then she saw it. Under her name were two more slashes then were under Katie's. She'd actually won.

Her face felt hot. She actually won. Somehow, she won. She slowly got up from her desk, half expecting someone to object or point out some obvious mistake that she didn't notice. But somehow she managed to make it all the way to the front of the room without either of those happening, and turned around to look back at the class.

"Um, thank you." she mumbled, and some people even clapped.

Ms. SilverCap turned towards her, and handed her a small packet. "These are some things you'll need to know for being the representative. Don't worry, it's not as much as it seems."

She took the packet in her hands, and looked towards the class. It was strange, she still felt so nervous and scared, but she also felt, happy. She'd won the majority, and she wasn't an outcast. It was better than she ever could've hoped for.

She noticed a movement from the window, and saw Alan, Biee and Clin waving at her from outside, big smiles on thier faces.

She reeled back. What were they doing here? They could get spotted!

She sighed. Her life had been turned completely upside down in the span of a single school day, and yet it all felt, right somehow. Like this was what was supposed to happen.

Somehow, someway, She knew this was all going to lead to something great.


	3. Legendary Warriors, Precure

**Sorry that this took so long to come out! But anyways, I hope that you like this chapter, and if you have any thoughts or suggestions, then please leave a review, they really help.**

 **With that, please enjoy this chapter!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **Chapter 3 - Legendary Warriors, Precure**

She opened the door with a slow creak, eyes darting around wildly. She then walked inside, soundlessly closing the door behind her, before taking one last look around to make sure it was safe.

She visibly relaxed when she found that no one was around, but before she could say anything three small creatures jumped out of her bag.

"What are you doing? I never said it was safe to come out!" Alison scolded them, visibly frustrated.

Biee smiled back at her, "Well, nobody's here to see us, are they? No harm, no foul." she sat down on the kitchen counter, "And besides, it was getting really stuffy in there. I mean, have _you_ ever been stuffed into a school bag?"

"Yeah!" Alan said, stretching his wings, "And didn't you say neither of your parents would be home until tonight anyways?"

Alison sighed. She supposed they were right, and that she was just being a little paranoid. It felt justified though.

It had been a couple days since the election, and remarkably, her school life hadn't changed at all, but her home life had changed dramatically, with the edition of the three freeloading familiars, whom she both had to take care of and keep secret from her parents.

Other than that however, nothing major had happened, so Alison was on edge, expecting something nefarious to pop out at any second.

"Hey," Clin said, startling her out of her thoughts, "do you have any more of those puffy cheesy things? They were good."

"No, we don't. You ate them all." She scowled.

"Oh, then get more." Clin replied while balancing a bowl out of the cupboard, "I'm hungry."

Alison plopped down onto the couch, "Well if you're that hungry, then we have plenty of other things you can eat." she closed her eyes, "Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I'd say my duties as a precure were to take care of you guys."

She thought about it for a couple seconds. What _were_ her duties as a precure? Ever since that first attack, she really hadn't been doing anything too out of the ordinary, generally speaking, and she couldn't imagine that that one fight would be it.

"Hey, could I ask you a question?" she turned back to the familiars, who were pouring a whole sleeve of crackers into Clin's bowl.

Alan brightened, "Ask away!"

"Alright then. Well, I was just wondering, what _are_ my duties as a precure, exactly?"

Alan put a paw underneath his chin. "Well-"

"The precures harbor a sacred power, first recorded to have appeared in an ancient war!" Biee interrupted, "However, much information about it has been lost to time, and thus there aren't many things we know for sure. However, it is known that they retrieve power from the 'pen cases' when combined with the 'wings charms.'" she took a breath, before smiling smugly.

Alan pushed her to the side, before speaking, "Basically, Ath-," his face suddenly changed to bleak recognition, which he quickly tried to hide, "um, someone, tasked us with coming to this world and reviving the precure, since Fairyre, our home, was invaded."

"By the ghosts…" Alison recited, remembering what they'd told her before.

"Yeah." Alan said, "They're a really formidable enemy. I mean, they can fly, teleport, avert the gaze of non-magical beings, and some even have special abilities beyond that!"

Alison thought about it. "Wait, if I can see them, then am I a magical being?"

"Of course!" Biee interjected, "the power of the precures is a very ancient and powerful magic, It would be a disgrace to think otherwise!"

"So, basically, I'm supposed to beat the ghosts, save your kingdom, and take care of you guys in the meantime. Boy that sounds like a lot…" Alison summarized.

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that," Biee pondered, "we can't make any moves until we have more information about the enemy's movements, or a way to go back to our world, and you won't be doing it alone. The other 3 precures will be there to help you!"

"Wait, there are 4 precures?" Alison was surprised. The way they'd been talking, it was like she'd have to do everything herself!, "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier!?"

"It never really came up, But did you honestly think you'd be the only one? That's ridiculous!" Alan began giggling.

It _did_ seem kinda silly now that she thought about it. One person, much less a 14 year old girl, could never fight an entire army all by themselves. "Well, shouldn't we start looking for them? Having more comrades would make the fighting much easier."

Biee shot a lazy glance towards the microwave's clock, which read 4:37 pm. "Eh, it's really late. I don't think i'll be up for it."

"Me neither." Alan commented, while slumping down beside Clin's cracker bowl.

"Me neither neither." Clin said, fidgeting with the remote.

"It's not even dinnertime, let alone time to call it a day." Alison mumbled, before walking upstairs. "I guess we'll just have to look for them tomorrow. Thank god it's a weekend."

A second precure. The idea was both wondrous and frightening. On one hand, the battles would be much easier, she wouldn't have complained about having a partner during the previous fight, but on the other hand, it could be literally anyone, and who's to say they wouldn't hate her?

She shook her head. She shouldn't worry about that. For now, she just had to focus on getting a partner. She could stress about the ins and outs of it later.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Bang… bang….. bang…_

She turned over in bed. Don'tthinkaboutit don'tthinkaboutit don'tthinkaboutit…

 _Bang… bang… clatter…_

She couldn't take it anymore. Alison flung off the covers and slammed her feet on the floor as loudly as possible, "Could you please _shut up_?!" she yelled, "It's Saturday and I'm tired!"

The familiars had been staying in her room, since it was the only room in the house where she could guarantee that her parents wouldn't find out about them.

But they were so loud! It seemed like they never slowed down, and that had made it very hard for her to fall asleep last night. She didn't deserve this.

"SHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh!" Biee flew up to her, paw on her lips, "Could you please be quiet?"

"Why should I?" Alison asked, testy from lack of sleep. She also eyed Clin, who seemed to have no problem zipping around her room and flying into things.

"Because you'll disturb Alan, and your parents could wake up and find out about us!"

Alison reluctantly closed her mouth, and looked at said familiar. He was currently sitting cross-legged on one of the chairs in her room, the four-point start on his forehead glowing. "What's he doing?"

"He's using his powers, which he obtained through his connection with the royal family, to look for the precures. This takes a lot of focus, so we absolutely cannot disturb him!"

Suddenly, a small clink sounded, and they looked over to see Clin looking sheepishly at a ceramic that had fallen on the carpet. Biee sighed, looking back at Alison as Clin once again began flying around. "Could I ask you a favor?"

"Oh, um, sure. What is it?"

"Could you watch after Clin for the day? They're restless and I can't play right now. I'm sending my magic to Alan to help him, so I can't go too far away from him or the connection will break."

"Of course, I don't mind watching them. Should we keep an eye out for the second cure while we're out?"

"If you want to you can, but it won't make a difference, since the only way to tell if someone's a precure or not is by looking at thier soul."

Alison nodded, before walking up to her closet, "Well, I'm going to start getting ready."

"Hey, Alison?" she looked over to see Alan had opened his eyes and was looking at her. Was something wrong? "Could you get some more of those cheesy things while you're out?"

She let out an exasperated sigh. Of course that's what he was worried about.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Awhile later, Alison had made her way to the city park, carrying Clin in one of her mother's flowery purses. She was wearing casual clothes, a flowy dress with leggings and a Cardigan, something she didn't do too often, making this outing a nice change of pace for her.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked Clin, who was looking up at her.

Clin put a paw to thier chin, and made a "hmm" sound, before thier nose started twitching. Looking around, Clin locked eyes with something, before looking back up at Alison. "Could I have some of that?"

Alison looked over at the food truck Clin was pointing towards. "Ugh, that place is really expensive. And I didn't bring that much money."

Clin looked up at her with eyes as wide as plates. "B-but-"

"I'm sorry Clin, I just don't think was can go there today. I'll try to make it up to you, alright?"

Clin pouted, before mumbling "Okay."

Alison walked a little ways before going over to a park bench and sat down, positioning her purse so Clin could comfortably look out of it. It was a nice spot, away from the main bustle of the park.

They sat there for a while, taking in the late winter sun as it streamed through branches where leaves were just starting to appear.

 _Another precure, I wonder what they'll be like._ Alison pondered, _Will they be a friend, or will they be someone more like Katie? I sure hope it's someone nice._

"Hey, Clin?" she asked the familiar.

"What?"

"Well, when we find the next precure, what do you think they'll be like?"

Clin crossed their paws, "Um, I think, that they're gonna be… uh," they thought hard, before slumping back, "I don't know. I hope they're nice, but Biee said that every precure is different."

"Different how?"

"I mean, each one is a different kind of fairy, I think, and they all have different powers, and different colors!"

Alison straightened up, curious, "Different kinds of fairies? What do you mean?"

Clin brightened up, "I know this! There are four- no, five- four." they finally said resolutely, "four kinds of fairies. There's the Nature Fairies, which're like Gnomes and Trolls and Nymphs and stuff, then there's Witches and Wizards, Ghosts and Spirits, though they're kinda different,"

They then pointed up at Alison, "and then there's Royal Fairies, which is you!"

"Royal Fairies? What..?" she'd heard of all the others, but what on earth was a 'Royal Fairy'?

"They're like, pretty and royal, and you have a crown, so of course you're that one!" they smiled proudly at their knowledge. Alison had forgotten about it, but now that she was thinking, her precure costume did include a crown.

She leaned back, and stared into the trees. She had only thought of fairies as small sprites with wings, but if it was a whole world, then it would probably be a lot more complex than that.

"Um, excuse me?" someone asked, startling Alison out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she looked down to see a girl who had long blond hair that was tied back into a low ponytail, with hazel eyes that had bags under them so big she probably could've fit her whole closet in them. "A-are you okay? You look really tired."

"I-I'm fine." she said, stifling a yawn, "I was just wondering if you'd seen a picture frame around here, it's about this size," she motioned her hands, "I lost it and I was looking for it."

Alison took a quick look around, "No, I haven't seen anything like that, I'm sorry."

"Oh, ok." the girl said, "Thank you anyways." With a slightly forced smile, she began to walk off.

Alison felt bad for her. She had looked so worried, Maybe she could try and help her. It wasn't like she had much to do anyways!

She grabbed her bag- Clin had hidden inside it when the girl had approached- and walked over to her, "Would it be okay if I helped you look for the frame?"

She looked startled, "Oh, I suppose if you want to. You don't have to though, so-"

Alison let out a worried smile, "Don't sweat it, I'm happy to help!"

The girl looked down with a small smile, "Thank you! My name's Hannah, by the way."

"I'm Alison." it was a bit nerve-wracking to talk to a complete stranger like this, but Hannah had just looked so worried, she had to do _something_ to help. And something about her just made her feel so, approachable.

They walked alongside each other for a while, both scanning the park for her picture frame.

"So, what's so special about this picture frame? I-I don't want to be rude of course, I'm just curious!"

"It's no problem!" Hannah stopped, "I just moved here yesterday, actually, and the frame was a gift from my friends back home. It just means a lot to me, and I don't want to lose something that precious."

Alison's face softened, "I understand, I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Thanks again. Could you maybe look over there? I can handle this area." Hannah said, yawning.

Alison nodded, before walking over to go search. She shuffled through some bushes, before hearing a "Psssst!" coming from her bag

"Shhh!" she put a finger to her lip, "I can't let her know about you!"

"I know, but aren't we gonna get food?" Clin begged.

"Not right now. Could you just wait a little longer? I really want to help her."

"Ok…" Clin said, not entirely convinced.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hmm, I didn't expect you to come back so, empty handed." Manganese gestured to his co-worker, "I take it you were beaten?"

Selenium glared at him from across the room, before turning away. "There's just a minor setback. I'm already going back out, So you can just go back to your stupid drawings, Okay?"

Manganese let out a wry smile, "I wonder what would happen if Yttrium, or better yet, The Queen, knew that you allowed them to _summon a precure._ "

She froze, "If you don't tell them, then _you_ won't have to be demoted."

"Beat her now, and _you_ won't be either." he responded, leaning back.

Selenium huffed, before walked over to the coat rack and hastily putting on her jacket, then grabbing a portal stone and dissipating away.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After half an hour of searching, Hannah had given up. "It's not here."

"I-I'm sure we can find it!" Alison reassured her. "There's got to be bunch of other places where it could be, right?"

"I guess." She said with slightly lifted spirits.

"Great! Then, where did you go besides the park?"

"Um, well, before we went to the park, me and my mom got dinner at this small diner, and before that we had ridden into town on the subway. I don't quite remember where we ate though, I'm a bit sleepy…"

Alison pulled out her phone, and began to type into it, "there aren't too many diners around here, I'm sure we can find it."

Hannah rubbed her arm, "I- Okay then." before yawning again.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A few minutes later, Alison and Hannah found themselves in front of a small diner called 'El's place'

"Are you sure this is it?" Alison said, double-checking her phone.

"Yeah, pretty sure, I think." Hannah responded, looking up at the sign.

Alison nodded, before walking inside. It was a quaint place, dolled up to look like it was from the 50's, with sharp red seats and checkerboard floors, with elephants, the diner's mascot, being sprinkled in wherever possible.

As they walked in a man at the counter turned to them with a smile, "Hello, would you like a menu?"

"N-no thanks, we're just looking." Alison said, gaining a slightly suspicious look from him, before he returned to serving customers.

Hannah led Alison over to one of the booths. "This is where we sat."

They looked around the booth, but there were no picture frames in sight.

Hannah sat down with a sigh. "Um, Alison?" she looked up. "Thank you for helping me and all, but you should probably get going. I doubt we'll actually find it."

Alison shook her head. She would feel really bad if she wasn't able to help her. "Well, we haven't checked the subway yet, it's probably there!"

"No, I probably left it on the airplane."

"Well, it can't hurt to look, can it? I'm sure it'll be there." Alison said. She wasn't super confident that it was there herself, but more negativity wouldn't do anything right now, and there was always the chance that they would find it there.

"Ok…" came Hannah's unsure response as she stood up.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

They walked down the cold stairs into the musty subway, which Hannah and her mother had used to get into the city.

There were very few people around, and while wondering why, Alison spotted a large sign just a little ways away, words written in bright red lettering.

"Huh, 'Rail closed for repairs?' I wonder if something happened."

Hannah started scanning the area, "Does it matter? At least now there are less people around, so it'll be easier to look."

"Alright then. I'll look over here and you can look over there, alright?" Alison said, receiving a nod from Hannah before they walked off in separate directions.

The main area near the rails was closed, so they could only look around in the areas where it didn't pass through, like near the snack machines and the ticket counters.

She began searching, looking around the floor, under benches, and even peered into trash cans, but found no traces of the frame.

"It's not here." Clin said out of the blue, as Alison was searching around a bench.

"I can see that." she grumbled.

Clin looked around, before pointing over towards a snack machine. "Maybe it's over there!"

Alison looked at it. She hadn't looked over there yet, but she couldn't think of too many ways to lose something near a snack machine without it being in plain sight. Clin was just a kid after all, and probably didn't understand that. Still though, she decided to look, if only just to humor them.

She walked up to the machine, and started searching around it. She looked off to the side, and saw that a small rectangular item had fallen down. It was too dark to see it properly, but she took a chance and grabbed it, bringing it into the light.

Sure enough, it was a homemade picture frame, slightly dirty, but otherwise completely okay.

She smiled, preparing to thank Clin, when a hand with long fingernails suddenly grabbed the picture. Alison looked up, her brown eyes meeting orange ones, filled with spite.

She jumped back, Clin flying out of her bag "You!"

Selenium smirked, "I'd have figured you'd at least remember my name, but oh well." she examined the picture frame. "Yes, this will do nicely."

"No, that's not yours!" Alison yelled, going forward to grab it, only to be pushed back.

"And who are you to tell me what is and isn't mine, Cure Heiress?" She retorted.

"I-" Alison started, but was interrupted up heavy breathing, which was coming closer.

She looked back to see Hannah jogging towards her, looking more tired than ever. "I couldn't find it, and I was wondering if you-" she then noticed Selenium and Clin, both floating off the ground. "A-am I hallucinating? Oh gosh, I didn't realize that I was this tired…"

Selenium's grin widened. Oh no, she was going to-

"You'll do." the ghost muttered, before standing to attention, reaching one hand out towards Hannah, and forming a sphere of darkness in the other.

Alison panicked. Oh no, it was going to happen again!

Selenium began the incantation. " **O soul of the weak, bounded to pathetic life, I summon thee, to take and do with as I please!** "

Light gathered at Hannah's chest, small blue and white strings beginning to reach out towards the sphere of darkness.

Alison fumbled with her pen case. She hadn't been able to stop Fleur from being turned into a demon, and at this rate the same thing would happen to Hannah!

She stared on in helplessness as more blue, stringlike bits of soul made thier way towards the sphere, but before she went back to trying to transform she had to stop for a minute.

Why were they pink?

And indeed, some of the strings were magenta instead of blue, and they seemed to be stuck to her body, preventing the rest of the soul from being sucked out.

The magenta bits began replacing the others, until it had all been replaced, and rapidly began rushing back towards Hannah, creating a wings symbol for a second before disappearing from sight.

Her eyes quickly regained thier life, before closing, as she stumbled before falling to the ground from exhaustion.

Alison stared for a minute. What just happened? Why couldn't she take Hannah's soul?

She glanced towards selenium, whose face was one of solem rage, eyes lit up. "So that's how it is? I'll just have to kill them both then." she said the incantation again, this time raising her hand towards the subway ceiling.

Strings of soul came through the roof of the subway, and a full soul was gathered in her hand before Alison could think to stop her.

"Did you, just summon that out of thin air?"

The woman let out a laugh, "If it was that easy, I wouldn't be here! No, this is just some commoner of your world with the luck to have been standing directly over us. But enough talk, let's get on with the show, shall we?"

She dropped the soul into the sphere of darkness before fading it into Hannah's picture frame. The frame grew and malformed, until a soul demon stood before her, with distorted limbs, a body like paper mache, a small bow-tie right where a face would be and a large frame outlining its edges.

The few people in sight, who hadn't noticed the interaction between Alison and Selenium, ran away screaming, desperately getting away from the demon.

"Clin, protect Hannah!" she told the familiar, who nodded.

Alison finally managed to get out her pen case and charm. Hopefully she'd be able to do this right. " **Precure, Shining Power!** " she yelled, being enveloped in the light of her transformation.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Aaaugh!" Alan yelled, clutching his head

Biee quickly flew over to him, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

He rubbed his temples, "This is the same kind of energy as the thing the ghost used other day- what was it called again?"

"A soul demon?" Biee said with fear. She didn't want to have to go near one of those things again!

"Yeah, that! And I think that it's either attacking Alison, or one of the other cures!"

Biee clenched a paw, "Either way, we- we need to get going!"

Alan nodded in agreement, and they got up, pushing open the doors and flying out off of Alison's balcony.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Meanwhile, Cure Heiress had just finished transforming, and immediately started blocking blows from the demon as it attempted to hit Hannah. She missed a few opportunities to attack while doing so, and she knew that she'd already asked Clin to do it, but she didn't want them to get hurt either, with Hannah being so close to the fight. And while she could at least run away if things went south, Hannah was defenseless, and Selenium had ordered the demon to kill both of them. She couldn't risk it.

"Heiress!" Clin said as she blocked a rather harsh blow from an origami sword, "Hide her over there!" they pointed behind the vending machine where she'd found the frame, which had been knocked over.

She nodded, and picked Hannah up. She jumped over to the side, and set her down. "Make sure nothing happens to her." Hannah was away from the demon now, but she wouldn't be able to stand it if anyone, stranger or not got killed because of her.

She turned back towards the demon, and readied her stance. Now that she was able to properly study it, she could see that the soul was in plain sight, right in the middle of the demon's ridiculous bow tie no less.

Still, it would be better to at least knock the monster down before attempting to retrieve it.

Heiress dashed at the demon, jumping up to land a solid kick into its "Head", before flipping back, and preparing to land another one.

But before she could dash again, the monster caught her off guard and punched her towards a wall, and she barely managed to collect herself and skid to a stop before she slammed into it.

She looked up, and saw that the demon had turned away from her, and was now once again facing Clin and Hannah. "Clin, Look out!" she called.

"And what are _you_ planning on doing about it?" Selenium said from above, compromising Heiress's focus.

The demon formed its hand into a sword, and swung down onto Hannah and Clin-

-Only to be stopped by a glowing blue shield.

"Okay, the second we get home, I'm gonna teach you both how to create shields. I can't be saving you all the time!" Biee yelled back towards her companions.

"Biee! Alan! Thank god you made it!" Heiress said, her face breaking out into joy.

Alan smiled, "You think we'd let you take on a soul demon all by yourself?"

"Now focus on the soul demon. We can protect this girl." Biee dropped her shield as the demon backed off.

"NO NO NO NO NO! Kill them already! WHY AREN'T YOU KILLING THEM?" Selenium screamed, "Now thier backup arrived and we're going to Lose AGAIN!"

True to it's master's orders, the demon charged for Heiress, who rebounded and got up just in time to avoid the attack.

Quickly focusing on the image in her mind she summoned the pen, before extending it out into her wand.

Heiress pointed her weapon at the demon, "I'm going to finish this up quickly."

She jumped to avoid another attack, and readied her wand. " **Precure, Crystal Catcher!** " she called, throwing her crystal grapple towards the soul.

However, the demon folded in on itself just as her attack reached, and her grapple caught nothing but thin air.

"Wait, it can do that?" she questioned.

"Hehehe, she fell for it! Demon, do the thing!" Selenium said giddily.

The demon's head spun into a drill, and using its powerful legs, launched itself at Heiress.

She held her wand in front of herself in a desperate attempt to take the blow, but ended up getting launched to the other side of the subway anyways.

"Okay, well that didn't work." she said, looking at the demon, which had reverted back to how it looked before "But maybe if I…" she tightened her grip on the wand, before running forward.

" **Precure, Crystal Catcher!** " she called, hurdling the grapple at the demon once again.

Selenium laughed, "You know, the definition of insanity is trying the same thing over and over again with the hope of a different outcome." she said, before sneezing.

Ignoring her, Heiress continued with the attack, but this time, when the demon pulled the sphere of darkness into itself, her grapple followed, launching itself into the demon.

She attempted to fish it out, praying that she'd caught the soul, but instead the demon pulled back, dragging her towards it.

Heiress tried to keep herself grounded in place, there was no way she was going to lose to this thing, but unable to find any solid grip on the subway floors, she got pulled forward, closer and closer to her enemy.

And with one final pull, Heiress was sent hurtling towards the demon, flying into the inner abyss.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was dark. Not just as in a lack of light, but as if the darkness was a physical thing, pulsing and swirling around her.

Heiress shook her head. Of all times, she couldn't lose focus now. She was literally inside of the soul demon.

She looked around desperately. There had to be a way out, she couldn't be trapped here!

She spotted a small light a ways away, faint, as if it was being blotted out. It was swirling around opposite the darkness, the only thing that wasn't pitch-black.

The only thing she could think it might be was the soul.

She attempted to make her way towards it, she needed to get the soul before she escaped, and managed to get a firm hold on the sphere of darkness.

She pulled the soul out, the darkness becoming ever more suppressive. She held it close to her. even if she died she could at least save it-

Suddenly, the light returned, and the demon unraveled around her, hannah's frame clacking to the floor and the monster's body being reduced to dark glitter. The suppressive feeling had completely vanished, and a smile broke out on her face. She did it! She'd beaten the soul demon! But, how?

"Heiress, Heiress!" Clin cried, flying towards her, "I was so worried!"

Selenium held a fist, "Damn! She won again? And just when I had her trapped too…" she glared at the cure, "I'll have to work even harder next time." she asserted, before dissipating away, the last of the darkness leaving the wrecked subway.

Heiress let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Biee said, "I mean, being _inside_ of a soul demon? Being close to one is bad enough, I can't imagine."

"Yeah!" Alan chimed in, "and on top of that, Selenium ordered the demon to fill itself up with dark energy in order to overpower you! It's a miracle you managed to get the soul back in time."

"I guess, I don't know. I just knew I had to get out of there, and then I saw the soul and…" she looked at the soul, swirling between her hands, "How did I manage to beat it anyways? Don't I need to use my special power to beat it? I didn't even have it activated!"

Alan laughed, "You don't need your special power to beat a soul demon! All you have to do is either retrieve the soul, or break the sphere of darkness."

Heiress looked down, "I didn't realize."

"It's not a big deal." Biee said, "Here, I'll take the soul back to its owner, and you can take care of this girl, okay?" she pointed at Hannah.

She nodded, and passed the soul on to the familiar, who flew up and out of the subway.

Heiress grabbed her pen case to detransform, but Alan stopped her, "Wait!"

"But, the fight's over. It would make more sense for me to be in my other form, right?"

"Well yeah, but you said you don't want people to know about you being a precure if they don't have to, and if you just waited around until this girl wakes up then explaining it would probably give it away anyways!"

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"I was just about to say, you could fly her back to, wherever you want to fly her to!" he said with enthusiasm.

"I-I can't fly!" Heiress stuttered. What did he think she was, a bird?

"Of course you can! Haven't you noticed you wings?" He pointed to the bow on her back, "You've just gotta focus really hard on flying, pour your energy into your wings, and you'll be able to!"

 _Well that's literally the stupidest thing I've ever heard_ she thought, but knew better than to say anything at this point. Flying with a small bow just because you wished really hard didn't sound half as crazy as fighting not-dead ghosts and demons powered by souls.

"Okay, but what if I fall? Like, what if I get hit by a bird, or get too tired or something? I don't want to end up as a splat on the pavement!"

"You don't even need to worry about that! If you start falling then your floaters-" he pointed to the long ribbons which came off of the bow, "Will keep you from becoming a 'splat on the pavement', they're the reason you're so agile as a precure after all!"

She looked back at the 'floaters'. So that's what those were.

"So, I guess we should get going?" she asked, to which Alan eagerly nodded. Alan picked up Hannah's picture, and shook Clin awake, since they'd fallen asleep, as Heiress picked up Hannah piggyback-style, finding it much easier to do than she expected.

She walked up in front of the stairs leading up to the subway, slightly scared, but ready to take off.

She closed her eyes, and focused on what it would be like to fly. The rush of takeoff, the wind in her face, the sheer, jaw-dropping height…

Like releasing a breath she didn't know she was even holding in, a new sensation came to her, and she turned around to see wings, shining light blue with swirls of pink, adorned on her back.

She made sure that Hannah wouldn't fall, and began running up the subway stairs, Alan and Clin following right behind her.

With a final push she dashed into the sky, the ground falling out from under her.

Now she was really flying.

The pavement got further and further away, as she flew up out of the city's reach. Wind danced through her hair, and her stomach dropped at the height.

"Is flying, always like this?" she asked the familiars, joy in her voice.

"Yep!" Alan said, him and Clin flying out beside her, their little wings not struggling in the slightest to keep up with her.

It wasn't effortless, but the effort needed wasn't that much. It was easy enough to keep up for a while, but hard enough that it'd tire her out after too long. And it would probably be quite a while before she got to that point.

She tightened her hold on Hannah. above all else, she couldn't let her fall from this height, and continued on.

"So, where are we taking her?" Alan questioned, flying above just above them.

"I, hadn't got to that part yet…" Heiress said. She'd been so focused on the 'how', she'd barely stopped to consider the 'where'.

Alan sighed, "well then, where are we gonna take her?", to which Heiress didn't have an answer. If they took her back to the park, then there was the possibility of something happening to her, but she had no idea where she lived!

As if on cue, a small paper slipped out of Hannah's pocket, barley being caught by Clin before it was lost to the wind. "What's this?"

"Lemme see." Alan snatched the note, "I don't know, some kinda address maybe? Doesn't quite look right through."

"What does it say?" Heiress asked. It was probably Hannah's address!

"Okay, um, it's '555, Thisisnotarealstreet way'. But what're the numbers for?"

Ignoring his question, Heiress thought about it. She could've sworn she'd pasted the street on her way to the park! Now she knew where to go.

She continued ahead in the direction she thought it was, grateful to have a way to go.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Something was, off.

Her mind flitted on the edge of consciousness, and sense was returning to her.

Something was definitely off. There was no ground, no solid surface, and lots and lots of, wind.

What was going on?

She was tired, unbearably so, and only had the energy to barley crack her eyes open to try and see where she was.

What she saw was sky, bright, open and all around, and a girl who was carrying her, with pink hair and sparkly wings. Something about her seemed, familiar somehow…

And that was her last thought before her mind was once again sucked into darkness, as she returned to sleep.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Heiress spotted the park, and began descending down onto one of the nearby streets, behind some bushes. It had rows full of townhouses, so trying to get around as a precure would be too difficult. She detransformed, stuffing her pen case and charm into her bag before looking around.

She spotted a nearby signpost, and by sheer luck, saw that she had landed on 'Thisisnotarealstreet way'.

She quickly found house 555, and thank every god she'd ever read about, there was a bench in front of it.

She did her best to carry Hannah over to the house, which was much harder to do without her precure strength, but she managed. The familiars meanwhile stayed behind in the bushes, unwilling to chance that someone would see them.

She set Hannah down on the bench, and put the slip of paper next to her, before taking the picture frame to put on top of it.

As she looked at the picture, she felt a pang of loneliness. The picture was of four girls, one of whom was Hannah, all holding tennis rackets, smiling and laughing, having a great time and being friends.

It was something she'd never really gotten to experience before, or maybe she had, but she'd forgotten. And Hannah, being in a new place with nobody she knew- it was hard to think about.

She heard the front door starting to open, and quickly set the picture down before rushing off down the street, praying that whoever opened the door hadn't seen her.

Once she was a safe distance away, she looked back to see a woman who was probably Hannah's mother fawning over her, waking her up to make sure she was okay before helping her sleepy daughter inside.

It was heartwarming, but it wasn't her place to be. She turned around to start heading home, the familiars emerging to join her.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"-And then I had to get _inside_ the hospital van, which was an absolute nightmare, let me tell you, and I managed to return the soul to the guy, but even when he woke up and was almost perfectly fine, they insisted that he was still hurt! Can the doctors of this world not recognise a healthy person when they see one?" Biee complained, having joined the others a while ago as they were walking home.

Clin had fallen asleep in her purse, and Alan was currently floating next to Alison as his friend recounted her 'adventure'.

"Uh huh." Alan nodded, "but on another note, Alison, I forgot to tell you, we made a bit of progress when looking for the other precures!"

"Really? Do you know who they are?'

"Well, no, we don't know that, but we do know that they're not your parents, and that they're all close by here, probably. I wish we could've at least pinned one of them down before we had to go though."

Biee nodded along with his words, "On the subject of souls, Alison, why didn't Selenium just take that girl, you said her name was Hannah? Why didn't she just take her soul instead of going through all the trouble of taking the soul from the guy who was up on the street?"

"I'm not really sure. She tried to, but then Hannah's soul turned pink, and I think something prevented it from being taken. It was really weird, but after that happened she wanted to kill Hannah too! Do you have any idea what that could've been?" Alison pondered.

The familiars shared a knowing glance, before thier faces broke out into smiles as Alison continued, "And she was also able to see Selenium when nobody else could-"

"Yes!" Alan cheered.

"Oh my goodness, you actually found her!" Biee shook Alison's arm.

"What's going on? Who did I find? What happened with her soul?" she questioned.

Biee grinned, "She's a precure! We found the second cure!"

Hannah was the second precure? She almost didn't know what to think. On one hand, she was going to have a teammate, and it was someone she knew, someone who was friendly and nice! On the other hand, Hannah didn't seem to be going through the best of times, and she didn't want to push her if she didn't have to.

She looked out towards the endless horizon, the sky fading into the land. She wasn't going to be alone in this fight anymore, and a friend would be alongside her.

She smiled, "Okay then! Next time we see Hannah, we're going to recruit her to be a precure!" Alison yelled, before running ahead.

The familiars smiled, before giving a nod and flying after her as they went back home.

No matter what happened, it was all going to be okay.


	4. Cure Mossy

**Well, this took way longer than it should've. But oh well, it's here now.**

 **Please leave a review! It honestly helps a lot,**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **Chapter 4 - Cure Mossy**

She jolted awake, putting a hand to her sweaty forehead.

It was that dream. _Again_.

She laid back down with a sigh. She'd been having the same dream every night for the past week. The first time she'd had it, it hadn't really felt like a dream at all. But that was crazy, right? There's no way something like _that_ could be anything but a fantasy.

She glanced around at her new room. It still felt so wrong to wake up here, like this was also some kind of dream, and that she'd wake up in her old room any minute now.

She missed it, with its light blue walls and the window above her bed, which looked out over their backyard. It was so different from this new room, which had boring tan walls and a window that only faced a wall.

And yeah, this new room was bigger, and the window didn't have the same annoying shade that made it hard to see through. But she still missed it. She missed it a lot.

And her old school had been just a few minutes away from her house, while the school here was halfway across town.

And now that she thought about it, wasn't today the first day at her new school? What time was it anyways?

She looked over at her clock. 7:40. It was 7:40 a.m.

And school started at 8:00.

And even if she sprinted, it'd take at least 15 minutes to get there.

Which meant…

Crap.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

She ran up the street, only stopping after reaching a crosswalk as she waited for it to turn. Her hair and uniform were messy, with loose hairs escaping her already messy low ponytail, none of the buttons on her jacket having been buttoned, and an untucked shirt. On top of that she was panting heavily, and sweating hard from the run.

Why'd she have to wake up late, today of all days? She was already worried about transferring in partway through the year, and now she was going to be late on her first day!

The best she could hope for would be that she'd meet someone nice to hang out with. Like that Alison girl from the other day. Maybe she'd be lucky, and they'd even be going to the same school.

When they met she'd been half-asleep, so she couldn't really remember the details of her face. She did remember that she had auburn hair though, and a tall nose, and magical fairy wings with something sparkly and pink-

Wait, that didn't sound right…

She didn't have time to think on it however, as the light changed. She quickly continued her sprint towards the school, the details of the girl's appearance being pushed to the back of her mind.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

She'd managed to reach the school. Late, very late, but she'd made it.

And now she had no idea what to do.

She obtusely stared out around the entryway, looking for something that would tell her where she was supposed to go. But she couldn't find anything. Looking around she also noticed that this place was big. Really big. What did they need all this space for?

She saw someone passing, a girl with dark hair in a bun who was going from one of the hallways on the second floor. She instantly bolted up the stairs, running straight towards her. The girl seemed surprised when she ran in front of her, nearly dropping the stack of books she was carrying.

"What do you need?" she asked with a twinge of distaste.

She took a minute to catch her breath, before speaking. "I was wondering where to find the 8th grade classrooms. I'm in-" she paused to pull a piece of paper out of her pocket, "cygnus class."

The girl pointed back to the direction she'd been coming from, "It should be straight back there. The door will be marked, so-"

She couldn't finish as the other girl was already running past her down the hallway, yelling back a quick thank you.

She looked slightly stunned, before turning back and continuing on her way. She huffed, mumbling, "Weirdo. Well, whatever."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Alison absentmindedly flipped through her book, reading the words without really internalising them. Instead her thoughts lay with her bag, where the three familiars currently resided.

They'd insisted on coming with her today, which wouldn't have been much of a problem, they'd gone with her to school before, but today they wanted to actually stay in class with her instead of staying near the edge of the campus and out of sight until she got out of class.

Their explanation was that there was a chance Hannah would end up transferring into her school, but Alison thought that that was a bit far-fetched. She lived pretty far away from her school, and even if she did end up going, there was no guarantee she'd be in this class. So it'd be better for them to just stay outside so they could look around for her in multiple classrooms.

But they'd insisted, and were still going strong long after her arguments had run dry, so she'd been forced to just let them stay in her bag and hope that they wouldn't get exposed.

She closed her book as the bell began to toll, while the rest of the class began settling down. walked in, setting down a stack of papers on her desk. "Before we start class today, I'd like to say we have a new student that I'll be introducing," she turned towards the door, "Well, that's what I'd like to say, but they haven't arrived yet, so I suppose I'll just be continuing with the lesson until then."

As she began teaching, whispers ran throughout the class. A new student? Who would it be? Was it a boy or a girl? What would they be like?

Alison started thinking about it too. A new student? That could just be a coincidence. But maybe…

The door suddenly opened, and a blonde girl who was drenched in sweat walked in. Her hair was a mess, she was out of breath, and her uniform looked less like she'd put it on, and more like she'd somehow managed to jump into it.

It was unmistakably Hannah, looking just as tired and distressed as the last time Alison had seen her.

She could hardly believe it.

What were the chances? She couldn't help from smiling a bit, this would make everything so much easier!

And now that Hannah was here, she was actually glad that the familiars had tagged along. Alison glanced down at her bag, and saw them poking thier heads out. Alan was looking excitedly between her and Hannah, Biee was looking up at her with an 'I told you so', face, and Clin was stretching a bit, just thankful to finally be getting some air. .

She turned back to Hannah as she began her introduction. "Hello, I'm um, Hannah Scratc, and uh, n-nice to meet you." she said, short of breath.

put a hand on her back, signaling her to stop. "We're in the middle of a lesson right now, so I can't give you too much information at the moment." she told her, before turning back to the class. "For now we'll just find you a place to sit."

Instantly, half the class had thier hands up, all begging for her to sit next to them.

But despite the noise, Fleur's voice managed to cut through the crowd, "maybe she should sit next to Alison, she's the class representative after all!"

"That sounds like a great idea! Max," she said, addressing the boy who currently next to Alison, "Would you mind moving to the back?"

He shot a glare at her, but nevertheless complied, getting up and moving his stuff to the back of the room before Hannah sat down in the now-vacant seat.

"Now Alison," looked at her, "Will you be okay showing Hannah 'the ropes?'"

Alison quickly nodded, diverting the class' attention from her as she continued the lesson.

Hannah looked over at Alison, and scrunched her face in confusion, before her eyes widened in recognition, "Oh, you're _that_ Alison!"

"Yeah! I'm glad you remember." she said.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me find my picture on Saturday. I never really got a chance to do it properly."

Alison nodded, before turning back to her notebook.

Hannah got out her own notebook, and stared intently towards the front of the room. After a few seconds however, her vision began to blur.

It was getting harder and harder to focus, and her eyes just didn't seem to want to stay open. Why was she suddenly getting so sleepy?

Well, she had stayed up really late last night, it'd been so hard to get to sleep then... and she'd just finished sprinting across town...

She tried desperately to stay awake, but as her adrenaline wore off, her head eventually hit the desk with a small _thump_ , and her mind drifted off into sleep.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Standing at the edge of a sage field, looking out into the grass. Rustling trees formed a border around the front and sides of the grove. She didn't know what was behind her. She didn't remember._

 _The moon hung high above, freezing the 'fore-morning dew that chilled the air. It was mystifying._

 _In the center of the field was a small emerald butterfly, drifting above a patch of wildflowers._

 _She was drawn to the creature, it's shifting crystalline body and glowing light-filled wings. It was alien, a strange presence unknown to her, yet it was so, familiar…_

 _She walked forward, bare feet crunching against the verdure. Reaching out to touch it, her fingers moved forward. She grazed its wing, and felt a strange sensation flow through her. What was this?_

 _It was like light, and darkness. Life, greenery, one with the earth. A foreign energy, magic…_

 _Suddenly, she was pulled back, and the world distorted around her. No! She reached out towards it. She had to reach it, she had to catch it…_

 _Her last finger barely touched the creature, before it dissolved in her fingertip. She helplessly looked on with shock, losing her grip on the ground beneath her. She went flying back, pulled in by the other force._

 _Darkness began to surround her, until she felt a sharp pain on her hand. With that, the world around her faded away…_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Stars flashed in her eyes as the slap of a ruler on her hand startled her awake. She bolted her head up and looked around in a daze. Where was she? What was happening?

Oh right, she was at school.

sighed as several students around her giggled, "I understand that you're new, but you shouldn't fall asleep in my class. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but next time understand that there will be consequences." she snapped, before walking back to her desk and continuing the lesson.

Hannah sunk into her desk. Oh god, she'd fallen asleep in class. And On her first day! She didn't think she'd been _that_ tired.

She flipped through her notebook, and tuned back in to the lesson. So much for a decent first day…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Selenium looked over at the coat rack. Then the floor. Then the bar. Literally anywhere other than where her coworker sat on another couch.

But dang it, she could _feel_ the condescending smirk from here!

She clenched a fist to try and let out her anger, but it made her dig her fingernails into her palm and make her even more angry.

When she finally couldn't take it anymore, she whipped around to face him with a sickeningly sweet smirk on her face. "Is there something you wanted to say?"

His smirk only got bigger at her barely concealed rage. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how you've failed twice now at beating the precures. That certainly isn't good, so should I tell someone now, or wait until you lose to them again? Third time's a charm after all."

She fought to keep from punching him in the gut. "Well, if you're saying all that, then I suppose you're confident in your abilities to beat them?"

He feigned mock interest, "Oh gosh, I'm sure that I could, but I have no idea what she looks like or where she is! I'm afraid that I can't."

"Oh, well you're lucky that I have such good eyes then, I can describe it to you." She smiled as he scowled, knowing that there was no way he could get out of this now.

"Fine." he said, "I'll go out and beat them for you, call it a favor."

She looked away. Oh, how revenge was sweet...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The low gong of the lunch bell rung across the school, and just as it did half the class jumped out of their seats, walking over to their classmates or running out the door to see their friends in other classes.

Hannah pulled out her lunch bag, and took a sandwich out of it. It was peanut butter and jelly, but the jelly was too soggy and had soaked through the bread, the peanut butter was too thick and dry, and the bread was kinda stale. It was a very sad sandwich.

She took a bite of her sad sandwich. Today was just going swimmingly, wasn't it? But she stopped herself, remembering how it could be worse. She could be getting bullied, or not have a lunch, or not know anyone at all. She counted herself really lucky that she'd already met Alison.

She looked towards her desk, hoping to maybe talk about something, but noticed that she wasn't there. Looking around, she saw that she was over by the teacher's desk, discussing something with her.

She looked over at her. Hopefully they could become friends. She couldn't imagine anything more horrible than being alone without anyone to talk to.

"H-hi." she looked up, and realized that Alison was now standing beside her.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice you there."

"It's no problem. But, um, Ms. SilverCap asked me to give you a tour of the school so you'd know your way around. So, would you mind coming with me?" She said with slight nervousness

"Sure!" Hannah said, relieved to have something to do other than eating this sad sandwich.

She followed Alison out of the classroom without hesitation to explore the rest of the school. Maybe this would turn this day around!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"We should probably start with the entryway!" Alison said, turning around to face her, "Well, I guess you already saw it when you came in, but here it is again!"

Hannah gazed around the room. It was big, with high ceilings and lots of windows. It was so much more magnificent now that she was actually stopping to appreciate it.

There were two long staircases that curved up to the second floor, drawing attention to a large trophy case between them that was filled to the brim with cups and medals.

Golden star ornaments were scattered across the room, with some on the ends of the banister on the second floor landing, some hanging from the ceiling, and others being displayed above the windows and entrances to the different hallways.

It was mostly made of a warm brown wood, the aforementioned gold, and royal blues. A few students were walking about, all making their way to someplace or another.

She also noticed a window leading to an attendance office that was tucked off to the side near the entrance. Now that she thought about it, she really should've gone there first after coming in late. Oh well.

Alison began walking down the stairs towards one of the corridors, and Hannah quickly followed after, continuing to admire the room along the way. She took a bite of her sandwich before they continued on through the school.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

They walked down one of the hallways on the first floor. Looking around, Hannah noticed an assortment of more interesting rooms on either side of them. "Over here are most of the club rooms, and over there are the shops." Alison said, pointing to the other end of the hallway.

"This school has shops?" Hannah questioned.

"Yeah. There's a lunch shop, a cafe, a uniform store, and a supplies shop." she explained, "and not all the clubs are in this hallway. Some are in normal classrooms, and most of the sportyer ones are outside."

Hannah nodded, looking around. The hallway itself was fairly normal, but all of the doors and areas around them were decorated with things relating to that club, like bright fabrics and ruffles around the fashion club's door, pictures and paintings near the art club, posters and schematics next to the robotics club, and so on. To identify each club there was a sign right above the door, made of the same wood as the hallway.

It was a bit further away, but the area with the shops seemed to be a bit more open, with large openings, tables, and large windows facing the hallway. The food shop seemed to just be a kind of built-in stand though. She'd have to stop by and check it out some time. There were also quite a few students around here, getting food or hanging out with their club for lunch.

The same warm wood was present in this hallway, as well as the star decorations and royal blues.

Alison looked over at her. She had to approach her about being a precure, but with all the people around it seemed impossible. Doing it as soon as possible would be good, but she didn't want to seem too suspicious or give her a bad impression…

For now it'd be better to just go along with the tour, and see if she could steal a minute at some point.

"Come on," she said, turning to leave, "We should get going, there's still one more place I'm supposed to take you, and lunch is almost over." Hannah nodded, and they walked off down the hall.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The two girls walked into a massive room, which had an open second floor and spiral staircases, homey wooden shelves covering every wall that were stuffed top to bottom with thousands upon thousands of books.

"This is the library." Alison said as they walked towards the middle of the room.

Hannah looked around in awe. This was the most amazing library she'd ever seen, never mind that it was in a school! "Why is it so big?"

"I, I'm not sure." Alison said, "I guess the school's just gathered a lot of books over time, and needs a place to put them? This also doubles as a study hall, so that might have something to do with it."

Hannah nodded as she continued to look around. It was huge! There were tables, desks, computers, and everything else that she could ever imagine being in a library present. The librarian's desk, which was being managed by two teachers with some student helpers, was circular and situated in the middle of the first floor, right under a large skylight.

She could easily imagine being able to find some private little place here, and hide all throughout the night, even with security! something like that seemed like it'd be fun!

"Hey, Alison?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone ever tried to stay here overnight?"

Alison tipped her head in thought, "I think there was a dare going around for something like that a couple years ago, But it disappeared after they installed security cameras."

"Huh." Hannah looked up, and saw one of the aforementioned cameras.

Alison looked over towards a clock on the wall. "Oh geez, class is about to start! We should get going." she said, and they began a quick walk back to the classroom.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

They rushed down the empty halls to thier classroom, hoping they'd make it in time.

Much to their dismay however, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang out, and they were still a ways away from thier classroom.

"Great, I'm going to be late _twice_ on my first day!" Hannah moaned.

Alison tried a smile, "I-it's okay, Ms. SilverCap asked me to show you around, so I'm sure she won't mind if we're a few minutes late." she said, hoping that that would be the case.

Hannah looked over at her, "I hope so…"

They continued running down the hallways, when suddenly the lights around them began to flicker. They both stopped. What was going on?

They looked around, and as if out of thin air, a boy a few years older than them who was wearing the school's uniform stood before them.

The second Hannah laid eyes on him, she felt uneasy. Something wasn't right here. But nothing was out of place, was it? It was just a normal student, r-right?

Alison had the same uneasy feeling, only she easily recognised it. But, this boy, he didn't look like one, and they couldn't be _here_ , right?

The boy looked at them, before examining a piece of paper he was holding.

Alison, who wanted to get out of the situation as soon as possible, addressed him, "Um, the bell already rung, so could you maybe move? We, um, have to get to class."

Upon hearing this he smirked, and looked straight at them. "Is that so?" he said, in a voice that seemed far too old for his body.

The lights began flickering again, and as they did, the boy's form shifted and changed, until where a boy was once standing now stood a young man, with shaggy black hair and sagging shoulders, a black coat that, for Alison, was all too familiar. "Well, I'm afraid I can't do that." he finished.

"W-what the hell?" Hannah stammered, stepping back as Alison took a defensive pose.

"You're a ghost, aren't you?" she yelled at him.

His smirk widened. "So it _is_ you. I suppose I shouldn't have doubted her ability to describe what you look like. But anyways, Since you're already familiar with us, I'm assuming you're also familiar with this little trick of ours."

He began to form a sphere of darkness in his hand, and as he did, they heard heavy footsteps approaching from the opposite hall. The ghost tossed a backwards glance, and just as he did, a male student came running down the hall, desperate to get back to class.

" **O soul of the weak, bounded to pathetic life, I summon thee, to take and do with as I please!** "

The boy froze, and just as it had with Fleur, Alison watched his soul get sucked out, tumbling into the ghost's hand as his body went limp.

He incased the soul within the sphere of darkness, before throwing it towards the girls. They both desperately backed away, and Hannah accidentally dropped her sad sandwich as they did so. The sphere of darkness hit it, and upon collision the sandwich grew to the size of the hallway, becoming a soul demon that loomed over them.

Alison clutched her necklace, where she kept her Pencase. "You're going to pay for that, you monster!" she yelled.

"Now, I think you have things confused. The soul demon is the monster." the ghost nonchalantly responded.

Alison shook with anger. How could this person be so okay with what he'd just done? He hadn't even flinched!

She looked back at Hannah, who was frozen with fear, shaking as she looked up at the demon. It might not be safe for her to transform in front of her, and she really didn't want to reveal the precure to her like this, but it didn't look like she had much of a choice. Whatever. Hannah was going to be a precure anyways, so she could show it to her.

She held her Pencase to the sky, and called, " **Precure, Shining Power!** "

There was a flash of pink light, and when it faded she was transformed and ready to fight. " **The Fairy of Royalty and Crystalline emotions, Cure Heiress!** "

"Nice to meet you. I'm Manganese, lower general of Queen Dysprosium's army." he sarcastically responded.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Meanwhile, in Alison's bag, Alan woke with a start as he felt the sudden pulse of dark magic.

They'd fallen asleep a while ago, which was quite a feat considering just how cramped it was inside the bag, but he'd been woken by the pulse of dark energy that came with summoning a soul demon.

"Biee, Clin!" he whispered, shaking his companions.

"I know, we felt the dark energy." Biee whispered, looking over at him.

"We need to get to Alison!" Clin said, a little louder than the other two were comfortable with.

Biee cautiously poked her head out of the bag and looked around. Class was in session and There were students everywhere, but they could probably avoid them if they tried. Escaping the castle had been much harder than this.

She cautiously flew out of the bag, darting under the desk before slithering against the wall, careful to not touch student's feet as she passed.

When she found a spot where she was pretty sure she'd be safe from wandering eyes, she looked bad to see Alan poking his head out of the bag. she signaled for him to follow her, and soon he and Clin had gotten out of the bag, and were copying her movements exactly.

It was harder for Clin, both being younger and with their long tail, but after they all got together they were able to sneak to the back of the classroom, going as low to the ground as possible to hope that nobody would spot them without the protection of the desks.

Once they were at the back of the room and it was a straight shot to the door, they began going as quickly as they could, and were across the room in seconds.

The door was open just enough for them to slip through, and once they were in the clear and had escaped to the hallways, they flew up to a more comfortable level.

In the desolate hallways, they were free to move around as quickly as they wanted without sneaking around. They flew through the school, the pulsating dark energy acting as their guide.

After a few minutes and several turns they finally came across Heiress, who was fighting a soul demon made from some kind of food in a losing battle.

She was barely dodging, taking almost all of the demon's attacks. She looked to be protecting Hannah, who had fallen over behind her, and was looking on in pure fear.

Floating behind the demon was a ghost, one of the ones that had been in pursuit of them back at the kingdom. He was looking down at his opponent smugly, as if daring her to make a move.

They rushed over to Hannah's side, "Are you okay?" Clin asked her.

"I- I think so, But- wait, what are you? Why did Alison transform, and what's that, thing? I don't even know what's going on right now!"

Biee put a paw on her hand, "We'll explain everything, but we don't have time for that right now." she turned back to Alan, "Do you still have it?"

He nodded, and handed her one of the Pencases. Biee then presented it to Hannah. "Here. You can help Alison, all you need to do is take this, and say, 'Precure Shining Power', alright?"

"What? Why? I-"

"Just do it, okay? Trust me, you'll be fine!"

Hannah swallowed the lump in her throat. She didn't trust these strange, flying creatures, and she didn't want to do what they said. But as she looked at the diamond-shaped object in her hand, she felt a strange warmth that made her rethink things.

Praying she wasn't making a huge mistake, she called out, " **P-Precure, Shining Power!** "

Instantly, she was enveloped in a bright green light that Illuminated the hallway and blinded her from sight.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Hannah hesitantly opened her eyes, and found herself in a strange area filled with a greenish-blue sky and green stars. "W-where?" she asked, but got no reply. Was she alone here?

She looked around, before noticing that she was wearing a flowery emerald green dress, which glowed as if it was made from pure energy.

She confusedly looked at herself. What was she wearing? But suddenly, a bright glow began to emanate from her chest, before spilling out and solidifying into the shape of a small green and blue wing-shaped charm with a crystal center.

It looked so much like the butterfly from her dreams, had it been an omen to this moment?

The charm floated towards the Pencase, fitting snugly within its groove.

Instantaneously sparkles bended around her dress, transforming it into an ornate costume, much like Heiress', yet different in many ways.

She had on a dirt-brown vest from which a green skirt flowed, which was bucked on the side with a small flower pin.

A flower sat on one side of her hair, connected by a headband to where a gnome-like hat perched on the other side. Her blond ponytail had changed into half-pigtails, now tinted with green.

The pencase sat in the center of a green bow on her chest, a final detail to complete the outfit.

The remaining sparkles now gathered at the base of her back, forming two small, forked wings and a set of long, jagged floaters.

Once her transformation was complete, the lights around her cleared, and the hallway began coming back into clarity.

She did a dramatic twirl, flowers swirling around her, " **The Fairy of Nature and Protective emotions,** " she posed, stretching her right arm far to the side, " **Cure Mossy!** "

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Heiress looked at her new teammate in awe. Cure Mossy. Wow. Hannah had awakened as a precure, and now She finally had a teammate. And it couldn't have come at a better time.

This soul demon had been giving her a particularly hard time, constantly firing globs of peanut butter and jelly at her which kept her from coming close. She might've been able to jump to the back and attack it from there, but she couldn't risk leaving Hannah unprotected.

That had forced her to remain stationary, taking all of the demon's attacks head-on. She'd even ended up summoning her wand and using 'crystal catcher' to see if that would do anything, but without anything to 'catch' it was useless.

But now Hannah was a precure, and they could work together to beat this thing!

Meanwhile, Hannah, or rather, Cure Mossy, was trying to figure out what had just happened.

"What am I wearing?! I-is this like what happened to Alison? Hey, is this permanent? Or-"

"Mossy." Heiress said, grabbing her attention. "I promise that everything's okay, and that I'll explain everything, but right now we need to work together to defeat this soul demon, okay?"

She looked at her with confusion, before her hesitation turned into an assured nod. "Okay."

They turned to face the soul demon and Manganese, who were just now recovering from the bright light. "Damn, there's two of them now? Well, at least this'll be interesting."

Heiress began running at the demon, and Mossy followed her lead. She turned to the right, and understanding her strategy, Mossy turned to the left. Coming at it from opposite sides, there was no way it could attack both of them!

Evidently it could, as it sent out a torrent of jelly at Heiress that she barely managed to dodge, and a similar blast of peanut butter at Mossy that caught her leg.

Despite its lack of eyes, the demon seemed to know that it had caught one of the cures, and turned to face Mossy.

Quickly noticing this, Heiress jumped over to her and pulled her out of the peanut butter just before the demon slammed one of the slices of bread down to where she'd just been standing.

"That was close."

"N-no kidding."

Heiress looked up towards the soul demon as the familiars flew over. "How are we supposed to beat this thing?"

"I'm not sure, but you have to hurry! If you take too long then someone might come by here and be hurt!" Biee warned them.

The demon then threw a kick at them, forcing them to jump up in order to dodge. Mossy was surprised at the amount of height she'd managed to gain with a single leap. Was this the sort of power she'd received?

Heiress moved through the air at the demon, kicking it on one of the pieces of bread. She then backflipped back, landing next to her. The kick left an indentation in the bread, but it quickly began glowing and evening back out.

Heiress grit her teeth. Mossy looked at her in confusion. What was happening?

She turned to her. "Come on. We need to-" she was abruptly cut off as a shot of jelly hit her in the side, knocking her back.

Mossy turned back towards the demon, ducking when another shot of jelly came her way. Following her instincts, she rounded behind it, jumping on top of it before it had a chance to turn around and face her.

She didn't know what she'd been expecting, but the top of the demon felt very much like an actual bread crust. She pushed it back, launching herself forward, but wasn't able to stick a landing and ended up falling on her decent.

"Oh wow, you pushed it back a little. I'm frankly surprised." Manganese said from a ways away. She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

Heiress ran up to her, having recovered from the shot, and looked towards the demon. "Crap, what are we supposed to do to beat this thing?"

Mossy looked at it. What could they possibly use to beat it? The peanut butter seemed to make things stick, while the jelly did damage. But how could they possibly use that? She tried to think back to how she'd made it the previous night, to see if there was anything significant she could remember.

What had she done? She remembered spreading the condiments on with a butterknife, closing then sandwich, and then…

Wait, a knife...

A knife!

If they could just find something to cut the sandwich with, then they'd be able to beat it!

She looked at Heiress' wand. Earlier, she'd done a trick with it that had created some kind of jewel-shaped thing. If it was sharp enough…

"Alison? Can you do that trick you did earlier? With the jewel thing?"

"Cure Heiress- of course I can! Where should I aim it?"

Eyeing Manganese, who was still flying idly above, now sketching on a piece of paper, Mossy whispered the plan to her companions.

"But where should I aim it?" Heiress whispered.

"I noticed the soul was between the slices, right in the middle." Alan replied.

"Perfect."

All of them nodded in agreement, before the two cures once again faced their adversary.

"Hey! Demon! Look! Look at me!" Mossy yelled, flailing her arms around.

Manganese briefly looked up from his paper. What were they doing?

As the demon turned towards Mossy, Heiress readied her wand. " **Precure, Crystal Catcher!** " she yelled, sending the grapple towards her foe.

It collided with the demon, but only managed to create a line of damage, not cut through the bread.

"Is that honestly the best you can do?" Manganese laughed, "I thought _legendary warriors_ would at least be able to make it past the test round. Demon, attack the pink one!"

It turned to face Heiress now, and slammed her into the ground, sticking her down with a glob of peanut butter.

It began readying a shot of jelly, and Mossy panicked. No! She had to save her, she couldn't let that monster take her friend!

Suddenly, she felt power flow into her hands, something living, like the earth, some primordial power that coursed all around, and begin to take shape. She imagined a wand much like Heiress', but with a blooming flower instead of a crown, and a shining gem of green…

Summoning her wand, she jumped in front of her comrade and by instinct, yelled, " **Precure, Daffodil Disk!** "

A small green-tinted shield that was shaped as its namesake appeared before her wand, blocking them from the attack.

"Thank you!" Heiress called, lifting herself up. "Maybe your shield will be able to cut through the bread!"

Mossy stepped towards the monster, "Well, Let's find out!" she yelled, before releasing the disk from her wand, sending it flying forward like a frisbee.

It cut clean through the demon before dissipating, revealing the soul, wedged right where Alan said it would be.

The familiars jumped at the chance, working together to retrieve the soul before the demon could regenerate.

Upon losing the soul its body unraveled, returning to its original state, much to the displease of Manganese. "Very interesting, I'll need to document this. I suppose those girls are strong after all." he mumbled to himself, before dissipating away.

Mossy collapsed onto the floor, her transformation undoing itself out of exhaustion. "Is it over?"

Heiress let out a sigh of relief, undoing her own transformation. "Yeah, it is."

The familiars delivered the soul back to the boy's body, looking over him to make sure he was okay.

"He'll be unconscious for a while, but other than that he's fine!" Alan said, flying over. "But you should really get going, you're late enough as it is and hanging around will probably only cause more problems for you." they glanced around at the beat up hallway.

"Wait!" Hannah said, jumping up, "Nobody has explained anything to me yet! I'm not leaving until someone tells me exactly what's going on!"

Alison put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm so, so sorry about not being able to tell you everything now, but we need to get back to class as soon as possible. If we stick around and someone comes by, they might think we did this, and, um." She gestured around.

"Ok, but the second we get out of class, you _will_ tell me everything, ok?"

"Of course." she said, before they jogged off back to class, the familiars hot on thier heels.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After arriving in class 30 minutes late, Alison and Hannah had, as expected, been given an extra hour's worth of homework. each.

Aside from that, Hannah was still conflicted about what had happened. What _had_ happened? Was she expected to keep it a secret? And if she was, then just how long was she supposed to keep it?

But there was another thing, aside from all the magical craziness, that still bugged her.

She'd been so worried about not having friends here, but now that she and Alison were roped into some kind of magical destiny whatnot, she just had to know.

She tore a piece of scratch paper from her notebook, quickly writing down her question. She slipped it to Alison while the teacher wasn't looking, before returning to taking notes.

Alison grabbed the note, hiding it behind her book in order to read it. Her eyes widened a bit at what it said. Was she really asking-?

She got out her pencil and put it to the paper. She didn't want to sound presumptuous, but, well…

After a few minutes, Alison passed the note back. Hannah could barely contain her excitement as she opened it, and after reading it, her face broke out into a large grin.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Are we friends now?_

 _Yes!_


	5. Cure Spell

**Hello! So here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I think I'm going to start taking a different approach to writing this, which will probably mean that it'll be longer than normal until the next chapter comes out, but hopefully after that the updates will start being closer together.**

 **Also, I updated the summary The old one kind of sucked, and I feel like this one fits what I'm going for with this story more. Some of the stuff mentioned in it won't appear for a few more chapters, but whatever.**

 **As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **Chapter 5 - Cure Spell**

"So, will you be able to get together after school today?"

"Yeah, I don't have anything going on."

Alison smiled. Ever since Hannah had become a cure, become her friend, it felt like she'd been sent into a whole new life. It was so amazing, to have someone to talk to, to hang out with, to be able to call a friend.

Currently, they were in the middle of free period, sitting at their desks and talking. It was a nice day, with the sun shining through some open windows, accompanied by a nice breeze.

"Great! So, where do you want to get together?" Hannah asked.

"Maybe the park?" Alison said, "I'm not really sure, there's not a lot to do around here."

"The park sounds great! I mean, for being friends, we don't know a lot about each other." she said, looking around awkwardly, "It could give us a chance to get to know each other better!"

Alison nodded. They'd only met about a week ago, after all.

"And you can talk about precure stuff!" Alan added, popping out of Alison's bag.

The two girls immediately panicked, lunging down and blocking the familiar from view before anyone could spot him.

"Hey, what was that for?" he protested.

"You need to be more careful, someone could spot you!" Hannah hissed, worriedly looking around.

Biee floated out of the bag, "Yeah, but not with you two blocking us. Thanks for that, by the way. It was getting really stuffy in there."

"If it's so stuffy, then why did you come in the first place? You let Clin stay home!" Alison whisper-yelled.

Alan scoffed, "A precure or ghost could appear anywhere, anytime! We need to be there in case something happens! And Clin stayed up all night and needs sleep, there was no way we could bring them!"

She groaned. It made sense, but still! Why'd they have to be in her bag?

The sudden crack of the speaker coming on drew them away from the conversation, before being followed by a painful ring that rang through the school, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"We'd like to announce that the first student council meeting of the new semester will take place after school today at 3:15, and that all members and representatives are expected to attend. It will be held in the student council room, room 218 on the second floor. Thank you." A clammy voice said, before the loudspeaker turned off with a click.

Alison turned to Hannah, "Will it be okay if I go to the meeting? I'm our class's representative and all…" she started.

"It's not a big deal. I mean, we can still get together after, right?"

"Of course! Should I text you when it's over?"

Hannah nodded, just as the warning bell for the end of free period rang, causing everyone to bolt up, trying to get everything in order before arrived.

Alison grabbed the two familiars from her bag, and tossed them out the open window before quickly shutting it. "Stay out there until class ends!" she said, before returning to her seat.

The two familiars looked on with confusion. The people of this world were so weird sometimes.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Alison puttered around the second floor, looking for room 218. This part of the school mostly held the 9th grade classrooms, so she'd seldom visited here.

She silently counted the room numbers as she walked along, waiting to find the right one.

' _212, 214, 216- then it must be-_ '

She stopped as she gazed upon the doors, next to which was a sign, boldly reading ' **Room 218 - Student Council** '. They were auditorium-style, dark grey and made of metal, with the little windows above the handles blocked out.

"What do they need such large doors for?" she muttered, pulling one of them open.

As the room inside was revealed to her, she got her answer. It was massive, stretching at least down to the first floor, maybe even further. There were long desks, with chairs placed far apart in rows leading down to the bottom, where a large wooden stage sat, outfitted with a podium and several chairs.

She didn't know what she'd been expecting, but this was wilder than anything she could've imagined.

Around the desks a few students were puttering into chairs, blank expressions on their faces as if coming into this place was somehow completely normal.

She peeked back at the sign by the door, making sure it said 'Student Council' and not 'Theater'.

She noticed that there were signs in front of each chair, detailing grade and class. She looked around for hers, grade 8 cygnus, before finding it around the middle-right of the third row from the back. The seating seemed pretty sporadic, since there was a 10th grader on her left and a 7th grader in front of her.

She sat down and began taking out her stuff, before waiting as more and more students slowly poured in.

The whole aesthetic of everything made her feel like she was part of the government or something. And just the thought of something like that was enough to make her anxious. She'd always known that the student council was an unusually big deal in her school, but this was crazy!

Eventually, almost all of the desks had been filled, and people began to quiet down. Five students, all clearly upperclassmen, walked out onto the stage from a door in the back. They all had a look of intimidation and poise about them, but the standout was clearly the boy in the middle.

He had white-blond hair with dark eyes, and was radiating confidence. But there was an air of aloofness about him, and his smile didn't quite look genuine.

He put her on edge. That boy, who could only be the student council president.

"Hello, representatives of the Student Council!" he said, walking up to the podium, " I am Phillas, your Student Council President! And we, The Higher Student Council, would like to formally welcome you to the first meeting of the new semester!

"As usual, today we'll be going over procedures, and handing out schedules for the new semester." he stepped down, and was replaced at the podium by a girl on his left who looked remarkably like Katie. She vaguely remembered her saying something about an older sister, but at the time she hadn't cared enough to listen.

"Hello," she said, "I'm Kathleen, your Student Council Vice President, and I'm going to go over procedures and explain the functions of the student council, as is standard for the first meeting of a new semester. Meanwhile, Hailey, our secretary, will go around and take roll, to make sure that a representative from each class is present." she gestured to a girl that looked a little younger than the others, who promptly walked towards the desks, clipboard in hand.

She began to drone on about the student council, how it was a student-led program that led almost all of the school's social events, it was split into two groups, the higher council, which was the group on the stage and consisted of all the normal positions, and the representatives, one from each class. She made a big deal about it giving the students more independence and preparing them for the 'real world'.

To be honest, Alison had already read most of this stuff from the packet she'd gotten when she was elected, so she tuned the speech out. She noticed that most of the other students seemed to be doing the same thing. Hearing it once was bad enough, she could only imagine what it would be like to have to listen to it several times.

"Are you the representative for the cygnus class in grade 8?" she suddenly snapped to attention, looking up to see the secretary standing over her.

"Um, yes I-"

"Name?"

"Oh, uh, A-Alison Quinn."

Without skipping a beat she scribbled something on her clipboard, before slamming a paper in front of her and moving on to the next person.

She looked down at the sheet. It was a list of dates for what meetings she was supposed to attend, and what she was expected to do for each meeting. She slid it into her bag, she could just look at it later.

Alison drew her attention back to the stage, noticing that they seemed to be wrapping up.

"-Furthermore, all class suggestions shall be submitted in the box near the stage, and all personal suggestions are to be placed in the box outside the meeting room. Since the Student Council is here to help the school, you will occasionally be asked to perform tasks for the betterment of your teachers and peers. Any questions?" she stared blankly forward as several students raised their hands or waved them around.

"Great! Since there are no questions, you're all dismissed." she finished, straightening her papers as protests erupted from the audience, and a large number of students shuffled towards the stage and suggestion box. Strangely, the students who'd been ignoring the speech didn't seem surprised.

Alison hadn't actually received any suggestions yet, so she quickly slipped to the back, escaping out the double doors at the back of the room, away from the chaos and before the rest of the crowd.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Hannah loitered around, just a hallway or two away from the student council room. There was a lot that still confused her about this school, but the student council was a particular mystery.

Namely, why was it so darn big?

There'd been a student council at her old school, sure, but it'd been a small, reasonable one. This one was huge, and was made out to be a really, really big deal.

She sighed. It might just be because this was a private school, and a rather prestigious one at that, but none of this stuff made sense to her, and she honestly doubted it ever would.

She was waiting there because she'd gotten a notice on her phone that there had been a car crash a little ways away from her house, and she didn't want to walk home until after it was all cleared up. She'd decided to hang out near the student council on the off-chance that she might be able to catch Alison when the meeting ended, and walk home with her. So now she was waiting.

She heard the sound of metal creaking, and curiously popped her head around the corner. Was the meeting done?

Alas, the door still remained firmly shut. However, a girl, who was about her age with dark hair pulled up in a bun, was leaning onto the door, trying to peek inside.

"Um, excuse me, do you know when the meeting ends?" she asked her. Maybe she was a member who'd shown up late?

After hearing her the girl turned around, looking at her like a deer caught in the headlights, before scampering off down the hall.

"Hey, wait!" she called. Why was she running?

She ran behind the corner, and Hannah stood there for a minute, unsure of what to do, before walking after, her curiosity peaked. Her athletic background allowed her to easily catch up to the girl, who had pressed her back against the wall behind a set of lockers.

"Why were you running?" Hannah calmly asked.

"Why should I tell you?" she exploded, brownish eyes with a rusty glint staring at her challengingly through bright red frames. Wait..

"Ah! You're the one who helped me find my class my first day!" she said, "Thank you for that, by the way. I really appreciated it."

Caught off-guard, the girl stammered an apology, "N-no problem. But why're you following me?"

"I just wanted to know what you were doing. Are you a member of the student council?"

She looked away, before muttering, "I _wish_ I was."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing, I was just-" she paused, unsure if she should continue. "Nevermind. It's none of your business."

"I promise I won't tell anyone?" Hannah tried, squatting down to meet her eyes.

She huffed, "Fine. I was… listening in on the meeting."

Hannah was confused, "But why? It's just the student council."

The girl scoffed, " _Just_ the student council? Are you kidding me? They practically control everything around here!"

"Everything? That sounds like a bit of an exaggeration."

"It's not." she assured, "Trust me. Nothing except schoolwork and exams gets done around here without their say-so."

"Huh." she said. That seemed a bit weird, didn't it? But it would also explain why this girl was listening in, if they really held so much power. She glanced down, and noticed that she was holding a clipboard with some scrambled notes on it. "Were you planning on submitting a suggestion?"

She moved the clipboard out of Hannah's view, before quickly saying, "I guess. I mean, I submit suggestions all the time, but they never go through. I'm pretty sure they don't even look at the ones from the outside box."

She was clenching her teeth, clipboard clattering slightly in her shaking hand. She took a deep breath, before saying, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be venting my problems to you."

"No, it's no big deal. But, if the suggestions from the outside box don't go through, then what about the inside box?"

"How should I know? I'm not a representative."

"I guess, but I have a friend who is! We're getting together today, so maybe you could tag along and tell her your ideas and then she could submit them?"

"But I'm not even in your class."

"So? It's not like you'll get in trouble for it." she smiled, extending a hand, "I'm Hannah, by the way."

"Petra." she said, ignoring it and getting up by herself.

"So, where are you and your friend meeting?" Petra asked.

"SilverScale Park, In about an hour."

She quickly scribbled this down on her clipboard, before bringing her eyes back up. "So, see you then, I guess?"

"See you then!"

Petra tucked her clipboard under her arm before walking off. Hannah smiled. She hoped that she'd be able to get her ideas through. Something about her just made Hannah confident that she was a good person.

She checked her phone, pleased to see that the crash had cleared up. She grabbed her stuff and started walking, she'd be able to see Alison later anyways.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"You invited _Petra_ , as in _Petra Canva_ , to join us? Today?!" Alison looked at her friend in horror.

"I guess, what's the big deal? I figured that she had some good ideas she wanted to be expressed, and that you could help her get them across." Hannah said.

They were standing in SilverScale Park, next to one of the benches on a wide path with a fountain in the middle. It was a nice area, with lots of trees, and some vendors just a little ways away. And it would've been peaceful, had it not been for the tense discussion they were currently engaged in.

Alison shook her head. "Do you have even the slightest idea of who she is?"

"No, should I?"

Alison sat down with a sigh. "Great. This is just _great_. This was supposed to be our day to finally get to know each other better, but now _she's_ coming. Like, out of all the people in the world, it's Petra." she sank into her seat, a deflated look on her face.

"What do you have against her? She's not a bad person!" Hannah said.

"And how would you know? You don't even know her."

"Well-" Hannah started, but couldn't finish. She didn't really know her after just two brief encounters, and she didn't want to say that it was just what her instincts were telling her, then she'd sound crazy. And Alison was speaking like she'd known her for a long time.

But no matter how much she tried to imagine Petra as a bad person, she just couldn't. She couldn't think of a single way that she seemed malicious. Not in the normal-person way, like a bully or politician, or even in the magical way, like that 'soul demon'.

"Look, if it's that big a deal to you that we get together while it's just us, then fine! We can get together tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that, or whenever! It's not a big deal."

Alison sighed. "I don't know. I just-" she stopped, turning to glare at something over Hannah's shoulder.

She turned around to see what it was, and saw Petra approaching. She was holding a folder that was brimming with papers, which looked to have been gathered up quickly. "Hello, Hannah." she said as she walked up to them.

"Hi Petra!" she replied, earning a betrayed look from Alison.

"Is what I'm wearing okay?" she said, gesturing to the plaid flannel shirt and casual khakis she was wearing, along with a jacket tied around her waist and her ever-present bright red glasses.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, I'm just not very good with social events." she said, averting her eyes.

Alison tossed the girl a shady look, mumbling, "Yeah, of course she's 'not good with social events.'"

Hannah ignored her friend's comment, instead gesturing towards her, "and this is my friend Alison, she's a representative on the Student Council. And Alison, this is Petra." she had a sneaking suspicion that they both already knew each other, however.

The two girl's eyes met, and Petra's became a face not unlike the one Alison had displayed when Hannah had first told her of her coming. "I'm sorry Hannah. I just remembered that I have somewhere to be, so-"

Hannah grabbed her arm as she began to turn away. "Wait! can't you at least let us hear out your ideas first?"

Petra tried to escape her grip, but as a second hand joined the first, she huffed in acceptance. "Fine, but at least make this quick." she said, before muttering, "I don't want to be near _her_ for any longer than I have to."

She sat down on the bench, as far away from Alison as possible without seeming too paranoid, and opened her folder.

"So, I guess I'll start out with this," she said, shuffling through her papers until she found the desired one. "My thoughts are that, first and foremost, we need to find a better way to make sure that suggestions get filtered through. Like, I understand that it's impractical for them to treat every single request with the same amount of attentiveness, but the way we have to going now it really unfair. Like-"

She went on, discussing her ideas on the suggestions, social events, power imbalance, and so on, with Hannah trying to pick up on what she was talking about but lacking a lot of the context to do so, and with Alison only pretending to listen, wanting it to be over as soon as possible.

That is, until a loud growl erupted from Alison's bag, causing them all to look at it in surprise.

"What the hell? Did that just come from your bag?" Petra questioned.

"N-no, it didn't. I-I'm just, hungry, that's all. I'm going to go get us some food, so I'll be back in a bit." Alison stuttered, before grabbing her bag and quickly walking towards the vendors.

Hannah fidgeted a bit, and Petra shuffled around her papers. There was an awkward silence.

What was she supposed to say? She knew that it had to have been one of the familiars, but they couldn't tell Petra that… she was glad, at least, that Alison had thought of something fast enough to not arouse too much suspicion.

But still...

This wasn't going anything like what Hannah had expected. Petra was rushing, trying to get it over with as quick as possible, and when she'd left to the vendors, Alison had seemed all too happy to go.

She'd just been trying to help them, what was she doing wrong?

Alison walked back over, carrying three jumbo-sized cookies, with steam still rising off them. She handed two to Hannah before sitting down, who passed one of them on to Petra.

She looked at the dessert in confusion, before setting it down on a napkin beside her and continuing.

"And I was thinking that they should also give more privileges to the lower grades. I understand that to some degree that's unreasonable, but in some aspects, such as checking out books with more complex subject matter is-"

"Say, um, I don't want to be rude, Petra, but why don't you take a short break to enjoy your cookie?" Hannah asked.

Petra huffed, before closing her folder and taking the cookie in her hands. She stared at it for a moment, like she didn't know what to do with it, before taking a hesitant bite.

"So, what sort of things do you like to do in your free time?" Alison asked Hannah.

"I like tennis, but I also sleep a lot. Actually, now that I think about it I've been sleeping more than usual lately-."

"What are you talking about?" Petra interjected, looking between them.

Hannah turned towards her, "we're just making small talk, getting to know each other, you know, normal friend stuff!"

"But, didn't you just transfer here a little while ago?" she pointed at Hannah, "How could you two be friends if you can't have known each other for more than a week?"

"It's not weird. We met and became fast friends, so what? That happens with lots of people." Alison said, "and besides, we decided to meet up in the first place so we could learn more about each other, it's not my fault this thing suddenly became about the student council."

Petra stiffened, looking away. "You do realize that that sort of thing never works out, right? You can't just decide to become friends with someone out of nowhere, especially if you don't even really know them."

She got up, shuffling her papers around as she got them into a concise stack. "And if you're the kind of people that believe in that sort of thing, then I'm afraid I'll have to leave." she said, glaring at Alison.

She then walked off at a quick pace, turning behind a line of trees and out of sight. The cookie she'd left behind sat discarded on the bench.

After she was gone, Alison scoffed, whispering, "gee, I knew she was mean, but I didn't know she was stuck-up too."

Hannah looked at her, having heard the comment. "What do you have against her? Look, I get it that she's not the most friendly person in the world, but that's no reason to be so mean to her!"

"I didn't- I just-" she looked down, "We just have a bit of a history together, and, yeah."

"Maybe you could tell me about it? I could help you get over whatever it is." Hannah calmed down, her tone completely changed.

"I really don't think it'll work like that. It was pretty bad."

"Please?"

Alison looked over at her friend, her only friend, who was looking at her, genuine concern in her eyes. She really didn't want to say anything, but maybe- maybe she could help?

"I guess it started in elementary school. We were in the same class, and-"

"AAAHHHHH!"

A scream rattled throughout the park, causing both of the girls to bolt up in confusion. The familiars also flew out of Alison's bag, looking around in fear.

"What was that?" Biee asked as Clin hugged her paw.

"I think it was Petra!" Hannah said, "Come on, we need to make sure she's okay!"

At the mention of Petra's name, Alison looked unsure, and her eyes became locked with the pavement.

"I also sense a ghost, from the direction of the scream!" Alan said, "you need to go investigate, as precure if nothing else!"

At the mention of her title Alison looked up, and clutched the necklace from which her transformation tools hung. "Okay, let's go."

The five of them then ran off, to confront the ghost and save Petra.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

They ran onto a wide road near the side of the park, with benches lined up on either side of the road and trees that stood behind them, leaves reflecting the coming sunset. There was no one around.

But none of them saw any of that, no, all of their attention was drawn to the center of the concrete road, where, just above the ground where a cacophony of papers were scattered across the ground, Selenium had Petra's neck between her hands.

They stopped as they took it in, horror on their faces.

"Petra!" Hannah finally yelled, gaining the ghost's attention.

"Dammit!" she cursed, releasing the girl's neck as she turned to them, "Precure, I swear I'll kill you this time!" she yelled, summoning a sphere of darkness in her hand.

Her eyes glowed as she scanned the area, before they landed on something and once again turned dim. She then began the incantation, " **O soul of the weak, bounded to pathetic life, I summon thee, to take and do with as I please!** "

A squeak could be heard from the trees as a squirrel fell down onto the grass, it's rather small soul gathered in the sphere of darkness within Selenium's hand.

The girls took stances, holding their pencases as the familiars backed up a little, ready to charge in and protect Petra, who was currently collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily and clutching her neck, the moment Selenium stepped away from where she was towering over her.

She threw the sphere to the side, never taking her eyes off the precures, as the distinct sound of the sphere resonating with something sounded, and a bulbous demon, crafted from white, silky fibers, arose. It had ears and a tail shaped like a squirrel's, and large arms that hung off it's frame.

After it finished forming it looked down upon the small group, prepared to attack.

"And while you're dealing with that," Selenium said, grabbing the scruff of Petra's shirt and lifting her back into the air, "I'll take care of this little problem." she moved her free hand towards her neck.

"Alison, Hannah, you need to transform! Quickly!" Alan yelled at the two.

They nodded, then yelled, distinctly out of sync, " **Precure, Shining Power!** "

There was a mighty flash of pink and green, and when it faded, Cure Heiress and Cure Mossy had risen.

Without hesitation, the two bolted forward. Mossy went towards the demon, hoping to subdue it quickly, while Heiress, without thinking, went straight for Selenium.

She bounded into the air, adjusting her stance so that she could attack. She smacked her arm in the air, causing the ghost to cry out and drop the girl in question.

Heiress then quickly grabbed Petra before she hit the pavement, her floaters safely returning them to the ground. She made sure to land behind the tree cover, decently safe from danger.

She suddenly realized what she was doing, saving _Petra_ of all people and being happy about it, before her better senses grounded her. She was a precure. Petra had been attacked. It was her duty to make sure that she was safe from harm. Yeah.

She then looked her over to check for injuries. Her face was pale, but color was quickly returning, and her breaths were haggard, as she kept her hands by her neck. She was barely conscious, if even.

 _A little bit like a victim recovering from a soul demon…_ she thought idly, before the current situation returned to her.

The familiars flew over, and without her saying anything, nodded. "We'll take care of her while you fight the demon." Biee said.

Heiress smiled, before quickly setting Petra down on the grass and running out to join her teammate on the battlefield.

Petra let out a cough, and began to prop herself up. The familiars flew over to her, to try and make her rest. However, her eyes were on the battlefield, as she tried to make sense of what was going on.

"Is that- Hannah and Alison?" she made out.

Biee flew into her line of vision, "yes, but you need to stay here and rest! It's not safe!"

The flying, talking bunny thing only made her more confused.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Mossy dodged to the side, just in time to avoid a punch from one of the demon's bulky arms.

The two girls had been darting around, both looking for some strategy, some crack in the demon's defences that they could expose, but so far they hadn't been able to do anything.

She probably would've attacked it head-on by now, except for the fact that they demon seemed to be very sticky, and whatever it touched was carried along with it. And hurling themselves at it- yeah, that wasn't happening.

But there had to be a way that they could beat it, Mossy knew. And even if there wasn't, she refused to be done in on her second fight.

But what could they do? She knew that her attack, 'Daffodil Disk', could either be used as a shield or as a frisbee, but it was too small to be effective against it's punches, and she wouldn't be able to fire it at anything unless the demon would stop moving around.

They needed a way to stop its movements, but how? Think, think, think…

"Heiress!" she called to her teammate, "Do you think you could use Crystal Catcher to trap it in place?"

"I can try!" she said, backing a ways away from the demon as she summoned her wand, before concentrating her energy into it. " **Precure, Crystal Catcher!** " she called, extending the ribbon around its skinny legs.

The ribbon snapped tightly, restricting its movements and causing the demon to falter. Mossy was already summoning her wand as the demon leaned onto its arms for support.

" **Precure, Daffodil Disk!** " she yelled, launching it towards the monster.

However, as it flew through the air, the demon turned, so that when the attack hit, it harmlessly stuck to its back before fading into sparkles.

The demon let out a roar in anger, and flung it's arms around as the cures tried desperately to evade.

Heiress tried to keep her attack going, but was unable to do so while dodging, and was forced to let it dissolve.

"We're going to have to find another way to beat it!" Heiress yelled at her.

She was right. They needed to find a way to subdue it, make it fall over, anything!

Wait, maybe if she…

She shook her head. No, that was a stupid plan. But, stupid didn't mean it wouldn't work, right?

She jumped towards her teammate, sliding under its flailing arms. "Do you think you could distract it for me? I'm going to try something."

She nodded, and Mossy stepped back out of the fight, trying to concentrate.

Heiress had told her about it a few days prior, and if she was able to do it, then this might just work. She didn't trust herself to be able to pull it off, but the worst that could come out of it was nothing, right?

So she closed her eyes and tried to imagine it. The wind blowing through her hair, the thrill of the takeoff, and the power of the skies.

Her wings extended, and she exhaled as she took it in.

Her wings, they felt so much more _real_ than she'd imagined, actual tangible things that were connected to her body like extra limbs. They felt slightly awkward, she didn't know how to place them or what to do with them, but also natural, and she knew she could use them with ease.

So she lifted off the ground and into the sky, taking in the twilight.

For a second, she'd forgotten everything, the fight, the demon, the ghost, and it was just her and the sky, a relationship of wonder.

Unfortunately that was her mistake, as she felt a hand grasp her leg and pull her sharply downwards.

She stared straight at Selenium, who gave her a wicked smirk. "Aww, trying to fly away? But I think you're forgetting that I want to kill _both_ of you, I can't have you running away, now can I?" she taunted, before hurling her downwards.

She was sent flying towards the demon, headfirst. It definitely wasn't what she planned, but she could work with this.

She flipped around, adjusting her position to a kick, so when she hit the demon she sent it into the ground, back hitting the concrete with a bang.

The demon struggled, managing to get one of its hands stuck on a wooden bench as it did.

Mossy backflipped off of it and near some bushes, before tripping over her own feet.

"Eww, what is this stuff?" she said, pointing to the spiderweb-like substance that now covered her boots.

Heiress bounded over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think. But I can't move my legs, this spiderweb stuff's got them all tangled up with the bushes!" she said, struggling. "I'm really sorry, but could you take over the fight until I can get out of this?"

Heiress looked grimly towards the monster, who had stood up again, bench now stuck to its arm.

She cursed under her breath, before saying, "Yeah. I've totally got this, take all the time you need." and running off to face it alone.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Today hadn't been the best of days for Petra.

It had started out okay, sure. She didn't notice anyone talking behind her back, and she'd managed to stay pretty calm all day!

Then there was the student council meeting. She knew that it would be wrong to snoop, but she wanted to know what was going on, and submit her own ideas to make the school better, because she saw so many things that could be done so much better and couldn't just stand to do nothing about it.

But then she'd gotten caught snooping, yet even that had went well! Hannah had been really nice and even volunteered to introduce her to her friend to help get her ideas across.

And then that friend… had been Alison.

That's when things had rapidly gone downhill.

She'd wanted to run away, pretend this had never happened and be on with her life, but somehow she'd gotten roped into staying and actually discussing her ideas. What was she thinking?!

And then she'd found out the philosophy that Hannah and Alison shared about friendship- that you can just _become friends_ with someone out of nowhere! It was stupid and insulting, but luckily she'd managed to walk off that time before they could stop her.

But then- she'd been so angry, and was just walking around without a purpose- and then this weird magic lady appeared out of nowhere and she couldn'tbreatheand _therewasalotoflightand_ -

The next thing she knew she'd been coming back into focus behind the bushes, with three weird flying things telling her about how she needed to stay put and about how the two other magic ladies who'd appeared were actually Alison and Hannah but she couldn't tell anybody.

Cut to now, as she was sitting next to them, trying to make sense of the situation. She'd already tried pinching herself, it wasn't too far off to think she'd passed out from the lack of oxygen, but she'd felt the pain, which either meant that she was dead or that this was actually happening. Logic pointed to the former, that this was some weird heaven world thing where nothing made sense, but everything else pointed to the latter.

And needless to say this was freaking her out a little.

"So again, they're fighting that demon thing, and I need to sit tight and wait here until they're done or I'll die or something?"

"Yeah, because a normal human like you won't be able to fight it." Alan confirmed.

"But they can?" she looked towards the fight, "because if I'm being honest, it doesn't look like they're doing too well."

"T-they're the precure, of course they can handle this!" Biee said from where she was keeping watch, not entirely sure of the words herself.

Suddenly, there was a large bang that shook the ground. They all peered over the bushes to try and see what it was.

Mossy had been knocked into the bushes opposite to them, and she looked to be stuck from the spiderwebs that covered her boots. Heiress went over to her, but as she went back into the fight alone their fears were confirmed; they were losing.

"Oh no, this is bad…" Alan panicked, before turning to his best friend and shaking her, "What're we going to do? If the precure are killed then we'll be-"

He cut himself off as Biee steadied him, "It'll be alright. There's no way that they could possibly lose to a wimpy soul demon like this!"

"But their powers aren't as strong as the old precures'! If something doesn't happen soon then the ghosts will have won!"

"C-calm down! We won't be able to do anything if we're not thinking clearly! And then- oh goodness you've gotten me all riled up too!"

The two familiars were both shaking now, neither sure of what to do.

"Maybe-" Clin said, breaking the silence, "-maybe you could try and find the third precure? If we can find them, then they could help us win the fight!"

Alan smiled wide and hugged the smaller familiar, "Clin you're amazing! Okay. I'm gonna look now. Yeah." he said, before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting power flow through the four-point star marking on his head, causing it to glow.

Suddenly, there was another large bang and they looked out to see Heiress knocked into a tree, webs keeping her from escaping. Not that she could've escaped anyways, since she was reeling from pain.

The ghost lady laughed from her chair in the sky, looking down upon them. "Wow, Manganese was teasing me about not being able to defeat a single cure on my own, but I have to say that defeating two is _so_ much easier!"

"Don't count me out yet!" Mossy called, having gotten herself free from the bushes. But the webbing was still stuck to her boots, and she seemed to be having some trouble moving around. With the demon approaching her, it didn't look like it would end well.

Unless somebody did something, then they'd be defeated. And if that happened-

Without thinking, Petra rushed out of the bushes and stood before the demon, holding her ground.

Selenium glared, "get out of the way, girl. I have no qualms with killing you, but I'd rather end the precures first."

"No, I refuse to back down!" she yelled. What was she saying? She was going to die!

"There's nothing you can do to beat me, you know. And trying will only get you killed faster."

"I know. I know, but-" she said, fear in her eyes as she faced the demon, "I can't just stand by and do nothing! Even if I know that nothing I do will end up making a difference, I still have to try!"

Suddenly, Alan's eyes flew open as he pointed towards Petra. "It's her! She's the third precure!"

Biee and Clin smiled proudly, as Heiress and Mossy starred in surprise. "I'm a what?" Petra asked, confusion replacing fear.

"There's no time to explain, just take this!" Alan said, grabbing a pencase from out of his bag and chucking it at her.

She moved to catch it, but it stopped before she could, hovering before her chest. A bright orange light emitted from her, and an orange-yellow charm was drawn out, shining with intensity.

It stopped right in front of the pencase, waiting expectantly.

"No!" Selenium screamed, moving the demon to attack before she could transform.

"Petra!" Mossy yelled at her, "say 'Precure Shining Power', quick!"

" **Precure Shining Power?** But what will that do?"

Upon saying those words, the charm and pencase clicked into place, and she was swallowed in the erupting light.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Everything she could see was like a spectacular sunset, oranges and golds mixing with the darkness of the night. Her simple outfit had changed into a glowing orange dress, with long gloves and short shoes made from the same strange material.

She looked around in confusion. What happened? What was happening? What-

But somehow this all felt nostalgic, safe. Like something from a dream?

The pencase, which had been floating before her, attached to her dress, causing the material to flow and change, the glow fading into sparkes that burned off and flickered around.

What was revealed was an outfit that had an orange skirt and a dark brown vest, with long, puffy sleeves and short boots. A belt was loosely fixed around her waist.

A black, witch-like hat formed upon her hair, which had been tinted orange and let loose, flowing freely in two long curls.

Her rusty eyes brightened like renewed metal, and her glasses fused onto her face, becoming two ruby markings under her eyes.

The sparkles left flowing around the area gathered towards her, at the base of her back. They extended to form a short pair of wings with a jagged point, and two long, twisted floaters.

With this, the magic sunsets around her disappeared, and she returned to the park, coming face-to-face with the demon. She pointed at it threateningly, before flames escaped her clenched fist.

" **The Fairy of Witchcraft and Burning emotions,** " she yelled, unfamiliar words which were ingrained into her memory as if she'd uttered them a thousand times. " **Cure Spell!** "

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

She stood proudly before the demon, letting her new powers and clothes fuel her intimidation, before she realized what was going on.

What the _hell_ just happened?

She looked down at her clothes. They seemed almost exactly like the ones that the other two were wearing, in terms of being a frilly, girly costume with a lot of addons that was as far from practical fighting gear as you could possibly get.

And she had to fight in them. She seriously hoped that they were more flexible than they looked, because if else she was screwed.

From behind her, Mossy beamed. Thank god, there was a new precure! And it was Petra! She wasn't worried about winning now, with a new ally by thier side, there was no way they could lose!

And from her place stuck to the tree, Heiress stared slack-jawed at her new teammate. Petra was a precure? _Petra_ was a precure?! She couldn't believe it. Not someone like her. She couldn't be a precure, right? But then there was no way she could deny it, not with her standing right in front of her...

Suddenly, the demon moved in to punch Spell, and she jumped to avoid it, gaining a surprising amount of height. She managed to maneuver over the demon's arm as she landed, leaving her in the clear. Actually, this was a lot easier than she thought!

She moved in, delivering a punch to the demon's side, expecting it to make a great impact. However, the demon's body absorbed the force, leaving her hand covered in webbing.

The demon then uppercut her, sending her flying across the pavement. Oh god that hurt…

She shook off the pain, getting back up. That could've gone better, but it could've gone worse too. She just needed to find another opening or something, right?

She waited for the demon to approach her, trying to push away any dirt, litter, cups, leaves, some scribbled on papers, and other things strewn around with her foot, and as it lifted its paw without the bench, the cleanest of it's four limbs, she dodged to the side. It slammed it's fist onto the ground, getting it stuck to the concrete.

She smiled. Yes! Now all she had to do was-

Was, was…

Was what, exactly?

She knew that Heiress and Mossy, who were still both stuck to the trees, had used some kind of 'special powers' to fight the demon, but how was she supposed to do that?

"Spell!" Biee called to her from the bushes, "summon your wand! It'll give you a special power that can help you!"

"How?" she called back.

"Just focus really hard!"

Focus, she had to focus. Perfect, of course that was it. With a small huff she closed her eyes, keeping her arms down at her sides. Focus. She could feel something, but it was too intangible to grasp. What was she supposed to be focusing on?

She opened her eyes as she heard the demon moving, and she saw it lifting it's arm, the dirty one, into the air. Littler, dirt and leaves were embedded into it, it was disgusting. And there were also a lot of papers…

…

Almost without thinking she bounded over it to it's arm, and time seemed to slow as she realized what she was looking at.

A paper, _her_ paper, was embedded into the demon's flesh. It was ripped, dirty, and covered in webs, but it was unmistakable.

She looked back over where she'd been standing, and saw the rest of them, crumpled and ripped on the ground.

The papers, all of the papers, which she'd worked so hard on, which she'd spent countless hours accumulating and refining, all to try and make the school a better place, had been taken by this demon and defiled like dirt, buried into its flesh or slammed upon the concrete.

Finally, she hit the ground, fists clenched and blood pounding in her ears.

She was _furious_.

Spell stared down the demon, stared down Selenium. They would pay. She would make them pay.

She felt her rage become tangible, and focused everything on it. Her power, her rage became clearer and clearer in her mind, until she could physically feel it.

And she did feel it, the magic wand, with an orange gem and witch-hat top, which now lay in her hands.

As the demon made another strike at her, she thrust the wand into its flesh, releasing a terrible searing noise as heat ate through the webs.

The demon reeled back, and Spell jumped backwards, standing near Heiress. As she positioned the wand close to the webs that restrained her, they shriveled up and lost their stick, causing her to fall to the ground.

"T-thank you." she hesitantly said. She then looked over at her new teammate in confusion. She'd gotten rid of the spiderwebs, but how? She'd also burned a hole in the demon, so was her wand, by chance...

Heiress curiously put a finger to the rod, only to extract it as quickly as she could, shaking her hand. Spell also recoiled as she realized that she'd been touching her weapon. "That thing's white-hot! How are you holding it?"

"Really? I don't feel a thing." she said, looking it over.

"Well I certainly did." she looked away, still soothing her finger.

There was a tense moment between them, as neither was sure what to say. What could you say, in a situation like this?

Finally, the silence was broken by the demon's pounding footsteps.

"Hey, could I ask you a favor?" Spell said. Heiress stayed silent, so she took it as a yes. "Some of my papers are trapped in the demon, and I was wondering if you could do that grapple-thing to get them out. I'm going to try something, and if it goes the way I think it will then I don't want them getting damaged."

She went over to free Mossy, and Heiress looked at her own wand. She hated that she was going to do this, but she didn't have much of a choice right now.

She summoned 'Crystal Catcher' and flung it forward, taking off bits of the skin where it looked like papers were caught. A few times she accidentally got a receipt or something, but she was right more often than not.

She put her wand away when she couldn't see any more papers, and picked up what she'd gathered. They were sticky, torn, and dirty, but she knew that at least some of it would come off with beating the demon.

She looked over and saw Spell standing her ground, holding her wand in front of her as she closed her eyes.

She felt power surging, gathering through her hands into the wand. The thought of destroying the demon filled her mind, and she felt heat flowing through her palms. As she re-opened her eyes, she knew what to do.

"Out of the way!" she yelled at the others, an order that they, and Selenium, fearful and curious, obeyed. Then, she yelled, " **Precure, Enchanted Embers!** "

Fire burst from the tip of her wand, and caught on to the dirt stuck to the demon. The bench, the dust, the litter, all burned, shriveling the monster in an inferno of rage.

The fires lit up the night, dancing into the skies. It worked its way through the layers of the demon until only the soul and sphere of darkness remained. The fires moved in on that too, ready to consume it.

Alan suddenly rushed forward through the bushes, flying into the wall of heat just in time to grab the soul before the fire reached it.

He brought it to the other familiars and the three cures, who all breathed a sigh of relief as they saw it was okay.

"That was stupid!" Biee said, hitting him on the head.

"Yeah, but it worked!" he smirked, "anyways, we need to get the soul back to that creature before-"

Suddenly, sirens rang out, and they all looked around in a panic. What happened? Why were there sirens?

That's when they collectively realized the situation around them. All the grass, trees, benches and so forth had gone up in flames, and they were calmly standing in the middle of the chaos, talking.

"We should run." Mossy said, to which everyone agreed.

As the precure ran off to safety, Selenium glared down at them from above. Stupid precures. They'd beaten her. Again!

And now some people from this world were coming to investigate because of the orange one's fires. She could probably take them all on easily, but they weren't worth her time. She had a mission, after all.

Deciding that was for the best, she dissipated away, silently swearing revenge.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

They wandered down the darkened streets of the city, finding refuge in an alley that allowed the three cures to safely release their transformations.

They were in a business district that was fairly close to the park, but that was also fairly desolate because of how late it was.

Once they were sure that no one followed them, a collective sigh of relief spread throughout the group, before they crouched down to see the familiars and soul, along with the empty body of the squirrel, which they'd made sure to grab.

"I'm glad we managed to get away in time." Hannah remarked. She then looked at the soul that Alan was carrying. It looked a bit strange, there was some grey stuff mixed in with the soul, and it didn't look like the standard corruption from a soul demon. "Hey, are you sure that the soul's really okay? There's some weird stuff in it."

Biee examined the soul for a minute, "It's just a bit burned, no big deal. Luckily these are really small, so the soul should be able to heal itself, given time."

Alan dipped the soul into the squirrel's body, watching as it re-entered. The squirrel then promptly woke up, sniffing around a bit before scurrying off into the night.

"Now that that's over," Petra said, standing up, "I demand that you tell me what happened! Who was that lady, that monster? And what're you? And these flying things," she gestured towards the familiars, "-and what am I?"

They all fidgeted a bit, trying to figure out how to answer all her questions without freaking her out too much, when Alan flew up to her, and in an unusually calm tone, spoke.

"That woman was named Selenium, and she's a ghost from our world. She's not dead, but is descended from that kind of ghost. The monster she summoned was a soul demon, a pseudo-demon made from using souls as energy in tandem with a sphere of darkness and an object to be used as a vessel.

"You, Alison and Hannah, are the legendary warriors, precure!"

She looked confused, "Precure, you say that but I still don't get it. Like, where do our powers come from? How do they work?"

Biee stepped in, "They come from the pencases and charms, artifacts from the previous precure, who fought in an ancient war! And, uh- it's just magic!"

Petra exhaled, "why did I expect that?"

Alan pushed her aside as he continued talking, "We- that is, Biee, Clin and me- are familiar spirits, bonded to different fairies from our world."

She paused, "So now that I have this power, what do you what me to do with it?"

Clin flew forward, paws pressed together, "you to help beat the ghosts! They came.. and…" the sentence broke off with a sob as Biee moved to hug them.

"They came to our home and invaded." she finished for them in a somber tone. "We- we really need your help."

Petra thought about it. This was crazy, and so far over her head.

But, she'd said it before, hadn't she? That she wouldn't back down if there was anything she

could do to help. That woman had been ruthless, and a whole army of people like her, attacking a city? She understood why the familiars needed help.

But, she looked over at the other two cures. Hannah seemed nice, and she had no problems working with her, but Alison? She didn't know if she could do this. She needed more time to think about everything. "Thanks for the explanation, I'd better get going."

She began to walk off, only to be stopped as Hannah reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait! Are you going to help us? we're really going to need it."

"I'm not really sure. This is a whole lot, and-" she stopped. What would she do? Was it really worth risking the safety of who-knows how many people just to avoid one?

"Yeah. I'll help." she said. Hannah and the familiars smiled, while Alison sharply inhaled. What..?

"But I absolutely refuse to be your friend. Maybe we'll be friends in time, I don't know, but I refuse to be your 'friend', before I even know you." she rebutted.

Hannah laughed a little, "that's fine by me. What do you think, Alison?"

She stayed quiet, but grabbed Petra's papers, torn, dirty, and crumpled, yet there regardless, and stood up, handing them to the girl in question. "Here."

Petra took the papers, flipping through them with a deflated look before smiling a bit, turning around and walking off.

Alison and Hannah followed a ways behind, ready to get back to their homes as quickly as they could.

The familiars stayed behind, and Biee cheered as she pulled Clin closer, "We did it! We did it! The precure are up to three members!"

"And only one more before we've found them all!" Alan joined in with a bright smile on his face.

Things really were turning out okay.


End file.
